This Shouldn't Be Happening
by girlpandagreenlime
Summary: Lemona knows that what she did was what was right, but she can't stop herself from missing a certain someone. Little does she know that that certain someone misses her too: so much, that he's decided to kidnap her! Tensions will rise, emotions will break free, and people will have to decide what they truly want. NEW CHAPTER FINALLY UP! YEAH!
1. Chapter 1

Well, you all said you wanted a sequel, so I'm proud to present the very first chapter! It's shorter then the chapters in 'Sweet and Sometimes Sour,' but I hope you will like it all the same. And just so you know, this chapter was inspired by two different songs. The first is 'Wish You Were Here,' by Avril Lavigne, and the second one is 'Monster' by Skillet. Both are absolutely incredible songs, which obviously I don't own, since I just told you who they are by. I'm sure once you read the chapter you'll be able to see what is inspired by what.

And speaking of what I own and don't own, remember, I don't own Wreck It Ralph or the characters in that movie. The only person I own is Lemona Lime, my OC whom we all love so very much. Now please enjoy this chapter, and remember to review afterwards so I know how I'm doing!

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night. The arcade had been closed for hours, and there were no duties that needed to be done. Inside the candy themed racing game of Sugar Rush, the carts had all been put away, all of the pieces to make new carts the next day had been made, and the race tracks had been swept and repaired. Now was the time for sleep, and most were making good use of the time. However, in a little workshop hidden by a bunch of Fuzzy Peach trees set rather far off from where the hustle and bustle usually took place, one small child lay wide awake.

She had been having trouble sleeping for at least a week now, and she knew exactly why. During the day the child was very busy, too occupied to really think about things that bothered her. But at night, when there was nothing else to do, that was when all of her regrets and problems ran amuck in her brain, whispering tauntingly inside.

Lemona Lime turned over on her sponge cake mattress for the millionth time that night and curled herself into a ball, hoping to make herself as small as possible. Her cotton candy blankets, which were of the best quality, were doing nothing against the freezing cold that came from her sadness. She knew that the only thing that could make the cold go away was a hug. But it couldn't be a hug from just anybody; there was one person in particular that she wanted this hug from. And it was impossible for that person to come and see her.

Every night she heard his voice, over and over again. It was always soft, a hushed whisper that echoed all around her workshop. But even though it was quiet, she was always able to pick out his lisp. Sometimes after he spoke she heard him chuckle, and the sound just made her heart ache more. At those times she would close her eyes and see his face, a face that she had once grown to trust. Sometimes, if she was really agonized, she would hold out her arm in a desperate attempt to touch the image she saw, eager to touch the one person that wouldn't her to lose control of her body and actions. It almost would have been funny to think that though he didn't have any physical control over her, he did have the power to take over her, make her do things that she would never even think to attempt on her own.

"_Lemona…My thour little lemon drop. I mithhhhh you…"_

Trying to hold back a sob, Lemona curled up even tighter, wishing there was some way, _any_ way to block out that voice. Her voice shook as she responded, even though she knew very well that he couldn't hear her. "I-I-I m-miss you t-too T-T-Turbo."

There had been a very good reason for deciding to never see him again; Lemona knew that. It had been what was best for herself, and for the game of Sugar Rush. When she was around him, Lemona changed, and she had decided before that last day that she did not want that to happen again. She loved the way she was, and so did every other citizen inside the game and out. But still…God, how she missed him!

Finally Lemona couldn't stand lying on her bed any longer. Shakily, her strong emotions causing her to glitch even more than usual, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the cake. As soon as her feet touched the floor she stood, and her bright yellow nightgown fell down around her legs. Taking small steps, with her sunny blonde hair grazing the floor behind her, Lemona headed for her work bench, where a couple of tools that she'd forgotten to put away sat. She knew that building wouldn't make her feel better—she had tried this trick multiple times before—but she felt like she had to try. She was willing to do anything to end this suffering.

She picked up a hammer, but before she could start, a sudden wave of anger broke out of her. Unable to control herself, she let out an inhumane growl and hurled the hammer towards a wall where a row of shelves stood, each shelf covered with jars of various types of candy, which she used to construct the cart parts. The hammer contacted with a jar of jelly beans, and as it fell to the ground, glass and jelly beans rained down. Not even noticing, Lemona then swooped her hands down and across her work bench, shoving everything to the ground. Once the top of the bench was cleared she then began beating on it with her fists, continuing to scream like a banshee. Eventually, she even grew tired of that and overturned the chocolate log piece of furniture.

This was what she had thought she had banished deep inside of her long ago, what she'd hoped to never feel again. Bitterness, rage, jealousy, vengefulness: each was a feeling that she had experienced when around HIM. Each was a feeling that turned her into the sour monster she had absolutely no desire to be.

Half an hour passed before the feelings began to die down and Lemona realized what she was doing. Panting, she stared at her destroyed workshop, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh sour lemonade." Cursing inwardly, she went to grab the dust pan and broom, watching her step so that she wouldn't cut herself with the shards of glass that were everywhere. She had to get this cleaned up so that nobody would suspect a thing in the morning when they came asking for parts.

Lemona's greatest fear was that one day, this would happen in front of her friends. For now it was only occurring at night, when she was all alone and nobody could hear her. In her heart she felt that it was only a matter of time before she grew too tired to prevent it all from breaking out and causing her to hurt the people she cared about, but she prayed that she was wrong. She wished that she could tell her close friend and the president of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz, but she couldn't. Right now, everybody trusted and relied on her. If she revealed her problem, she would lose all of that and much more. So far it had been manageable. She just had to keep pushing on and trying to be the strong, brave girl that she knew she was. But it was nights like this that made that difficult. It was mere child's play for the emotions to break out of her when she was miserable and thinking about _him_.

Lemona was almost done sweeping up the mess on her floor when she noticed another broken jar. Cautiously, she bent down and picked up the largest portion of glass, reading what was left of the label. Toxic Waste.

"Sour lemonade!" Dropping the piece of the jar and allowing it to shatter into smaller pieces, Lemona jerked her anxious gaze down to her feet, which were standing in a pool of neon green liquid. Now yelling her curses out loud, Lemona jumped out and started scraping her feet across the clean portion of floor, trying to remove the juices. Toxic Waste was an extremely dangerous candy to be working with in all forms, solid, liquid, and gas. It was something that Lemona only used in the most crucial and necessary times. Misuse of the product could lead to serious code problems including mutation, corruption, or even deletion.

Once she believed that she had wiped her feet well enough, Lemona whipped on a pair of rubber gloves and filled a mop bucket with diet cola, the only thing that could be used to clean up a Toxic Waste spill. After plunging her feet inside and scrubbing as hard as she could, she then spent a good chunk of time cleaning and double cleaning her floor, mopping up the waste and disposing of the broken glass in a Hazardous Material bucket. Then she checked herself over in the mirror. Her hair hadn't turned bright green. She still had all of her fingers and toes. She was glitching more than usual, but that was because she was scared out of her wits. Nothing seemed to be wrong as far as she could tell.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lemona put her cleaning supplies away and slumped back into bed, no longer glitching. At least her horrific experience had made her stop thinking about Turbo for now. And because she was now too exhausted to feel anything other than her exhaustion and had already unleashed her sour feelings once that night, there was no doubt in her mind that it wouldn't happen again until tomorrow night. So Lemona fell into a restless sleep.

She was in such a deep and restless sleep that she failed to notice her body beginning to tingle or the person that crept into her workshop, chocolate eyes shining with utmost desire. The person approached her bed and with as much caution as a welder carrying a piece of white hot metal, lifted her body up and out of the bed. Then, as quiet as a mouse, the person turned around and left, not noticing how the prize being carried was beginning to change and grow.

Please review and let me know what you think. Do you think this will be better or worse than the first story? Or perhaps you think it will be the same? Anything you like or don't like so far? Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, so far you guys seem to like this. That's a good sign. I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much. Remember to please leave me reviews so that I know what you're thinking though! Thank you, thank you very much!

I don't own Wreck It Ralph and it's characters, only Lemona Lime, my OC. And now, please enjoy chapter two of This Shouldn't Be Happening.

Chapter 2

A freezing cold liquid dripping onto Lemona's face awoke her the next morning. Feeling groggy and slow, she sat up and blinked, clearing the sleep from her lime peel green eyes. She still felt cold, and the reason why came like a slap in the face.

Scrambling onto her feet, her breathing accelerated as she looked around her bleak surroundings. Though she was standing on a sponge cake bed, she was no longer inside of her cozy workshop. Instead, she was in a dark cave that looked to be made out of black liquorice, the food she had lived in for weeks before she'd met Vanellope and the very thing that allowed her to get control of her body back when people touched her. A number of tunnels that most likely led deeper into the cavern seemed to stare at her, their openings looking like mouths that wanted to devour her whole. More rock candy stalactites hung from the ceiling dripping cool liquid to the ground just like the one that had awoken her did.

Terrified that she had somehow sleepwalked her way into this unknown place, she spied the cave's opening and ran towards it, knowing that if she didn't get back soon, the others would find her workshop empty and wonder where she was. But just as she made it to the entrance, she crashed into what felt like a brick wall, even though it looked like there was nothing there. Flying backwards, she landed with her bottom in a puddle. "Oof!"

Now feeling terrified for another very different reason, Lemona tried to keep herself calm by checking herself over to make sure her collision with the invisible wall hadn't caused any really bad damage. Starting with her head, she began feeling every part of her body. "Alright Lemona, you're going to be alright. Your nose isn't broken, and your neck's alright. Your shoulders are a little sore, but that's probably because you're stiff. Your chest…Huh?"

A sharp pain filled her body as she gripped her chest, and as she tilted her head down to investigate, she realized it was because of the two protrusions she was grabbing. Those definitely had not been there yesterday, but they weren't rocks from the cave digging into her skin. As she gripped them a little tighter, she realized to her horror, that they were a part of her! And they were in the exact same spot as two things that Sergeant Calhoun had. Things that Calhoun had told her that only teenagers and older women had. But there was no way that Lemona was a woman; her programming had been clearly constructed so that she would stay a child for her entire life, just like the rest of the Sugar Rush citizens. Unless…the Toxic Waste!

Scrambling out of the puddle she'd landed in, Lemona peered down into it, almost afraid at what she would see. The face that peered back that was both foreign and recognizable confirmed her suspicions. Even though she should have been expecting it, she couldn't stop herself from squealing and backing away from the puddle, now beginning to hyperventilate. Somehow the Toxic Waste had managed to get into her system and mutate her code, causing her to age until she was a woman!

"How am I going to explain _this_ to Vanellope?" she muttered, standing up and dashing over to the cave's entrance again. Beginning to bang on the unseen force field again, she allowed a little bit of frustration to seep out of her, thinking that it was better than staying scared. Her fists began to ache and bleed as the skin got a little bit more scraped away every time she beat on the wall, and her body started to glitch repeatedly, but she kept at it. She didn't want to spend another second wherever she was. "Come on, come on! Oh sour lemonade, let me OUT!"

"Hoo hoo! You're not planning on doing that all day, are you my little lemon cake?"

Hearing the voice made Lemona freeze in mid pound, her fists raised up above her head, just like Wreck It Ralph before he started wrecking buildings. Her green eyes widened, and though her brain began to scream that it wasn't true, that the voice she was hearing was just a figment of her imagination, three words tumbled out of her mouth like vomit: "Oh my gosh."

The sound of the chuckles that haunted her every night then began. They were just as loud and clear as they were in her imagination, but there was a certain air to them now that made Lemona realize that she was not imagining them this time. They were just as real as the person who was creating their sound, and soon that person's voice was back. "Well? Aren't you going to turn around so you can thee me?"

No. Lemona didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to see who was behind her. She wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near him. But much to her dismay, she felt the spoken words take over her body and she turned to face the one person she both wanted and didn't want to see.

Standing in front of her with a sick smirk of pleasure was Turbo, and seeing him once again made Lemona's glitching occur even more rapidly, disfiguring her features. Not even trying to mask her emotions, she managed to choke out, "W-w-what are you d-d-doing out of t-the f-fungeon-n-n?"

Her greeting was not exactly what Turbo had been expecting, and he showed it by placing his cold hands overtop of his even colder heart and putting on a fake show of hurt. "What, not even a 'hello' for your good friend Turbo? You're going to hurt my feelings!"

His feelings were not the only thing Lemona felt like hurting, but she found herself still unable to move, not quite over the shock of what was taking place. She opened her mouth to ask her question again, but as she did her glitching stopped and Turbo got the chance to see her new form. His jaw dropped open and his code flickered red once before he was able to speak. "Milk my duds! Lemona, my darling, what happened to you? You're all…grown up. What's happened to your code?"

For some reason, even though Lemona had spent her nights wishing she could see Turbo, now that he was in front of her and the shock was beginning to die down, anger was the only thing she could feel. Who did he think he was breaking into her home and terrifying her by bringing her to some unknown cave that she couldn't even leave? He knew just as well as she did that it was not a good idea for her to be around him; she could feel her sour feelings boiling up inside of her already. This anger was what forced her to shoot a glare his way as she straightened her nightgown, flicked a bunch of stray hair over her shoulder, and responded. "That's not what's important right now. What the Hot Tamales is going on? You'd better get rid of whatever's blocking this exit, because I want to go home NOW."

Though her tone made it abundantly clear that she was serious, Turbo laughed in response and began to tsk as he walked closer to her. Cupping her face in his hands in a way that prevented her from shrugging out of his grip, he brought his face terribly close to hers and cooed out his next words like he was talking to a child, which, technically speaking, he was. "Now my dear, sweet little lollipop, I'm afraid I can't do that. I didn't spend weeks inside that fungeon cell plotting for nothing you know. I still have plans to take over this game and rule as the king again with you as my princess. Though…" here he hesitated, his growing wicked smirk making Lemona feel a little nervous and uncomfortable. "Now that you're all grown up, it'd probably be even better if you ruled as my queen."

Revulsion overpowered Lemona, and before she had even thought about it, she'd spat in his face. Though she had aged she was still the same height as him and so it was a direct hit. The sudden attack caused the rosy pink faced man to release her face and back away coughing and sputtering. A glitch attacked Lemona's body, but this time it was not brought on by fear. Once it was over she spat again, though this time it was words, not saliva that spewed from her mouth. She was so livid that she couldn't even feel the usual pain that came after the glitching. "You're disgusting."

At this point Turbo had recovered and was smiling again. "Oh Lemona, you beautiful candied jewel," he sighed, adjusting the collar around his neck as he spoke. His eyes were directed right at her, though they sometimes strayed to the rest of her newly shaped body. "Surely it wouldn't be that bad being my queen. After all, you and I already share a connection."

"We share _nothing_," Lemona hissed, folding her arms self-consciously across her chest so that she could protect certain things from his burning gaze. This was just as bad as the time she'd had a horrific scar on her neck for the world to see, maybe even worse because now she felt vulnerable. Now she couldn't even remember why she had missed Turbo so much; he was nothing but a greedy dirt bag. "And we _never_ will. I want to go _home_."

Now Turbo's face darkened; he had clearly grown tired of her treatment towards him. A glitch went through his body, causing him to revert to his other, more horrifying avatar quickly. Luckily it didn't last long and before Lemona could get too overcome with fear he was back in his goofy, candy-themed get-up. "Well, you'd better get used to wanting that then," he snarled, even more intimidating then Lemona had tried to be. "Because you aren't leaving anytime soon." And with that being said, he turned on his heel and marched off down one of the cave's tunnels to another part of his lair.

Finally alone again, Lemona sank to the floor and tucked in her legs so that she could wrap her arms around them. Then, with her back pressed against the force field, she hung her head and allowed the tears to come. For weeks she had been thinking about him and how much she'd wanted to see him, and this reunion was nothing like she'd wanted at all. In fact, it was an absolute nightmare. A nightmare that she wasn't able to escape, no matter how hard she pinched herself.

I'm not sure when I'll have the time to get Chapter Three up, but I hope that you enjoyed this one! I know I've said this a million times, but please leave me a review so that I know. Thank you very much, and now I and Lemona Lime both bid you adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I got this done quicker than expected. I don't want to say too much, for fear I'll give something away, so I'll just stick with what I've been saying all along. Thanks for all of your support, please enjoy this chapter, and remember to leave a review!

Part of this chapter was inspired by a song by Halestorm, which is one of my absolute favourite bands of all time. The song is called "You Call Me A B*tch Like It's a Bad Thing," so if you're interested, go check it out! I don't own it of course, but I do love it.

I also don't own Wreck It Ralph and the characters in that movie. I only own my OC Lemona Lime.

Chapter 3

Many hours passed before Lemona found the strength to stand again. Placing her hands on the force field, she pressed her face against it like a child peering out of a window. Looking out at the land in front of her, so close and yet so far away, she knew that the others would be searching for her by now. Without her in the workshop, who would make the cart pieces that made their carts work so well? Who would do the gathering and play in the mini-games that had been designed specifically for her? Today was Sunday, so the arcade was closed for a couple of days, but when it opened again on Tuesday, it was an inevitable fact that gamers were going to notice she wasn't there.

"You moron," she found herself mumbling even though, as far as she knew, Turbo was still not around to hear. "You must have a brain the size of a piece of penny candy. You can't rule a game that gets unplugged."

"Hoo hoo! Lunch time my sour angel!"

With a skip in his step, Turbo bounded back into the main part of the cave. Apparently he'd gained control of his temper again, but Lemona was not willing to do the same. Cautiously, she turned her head to see what he had brought her, a plate of cinnamon buns, but as soon as she had caught a glimpse of him she jerked her head forward again, ordering herself to not look back again. She didn't want to look at him, and she most certainly didn't want him looking at her and her new adjustments. Feeling self conscious again, she folded her arms over her chest once more, even though with her back turned to him he wouldn't be able to see what she was hiding. She wasn't fully protected though; with her back turned to him, there was still one thing he could look at, even though it was mostly covered by her long hair... _"Curse that Toxic Waste and its mutating side effects!" _she wanted to scream out loud. But instead she kept those words locked inside of her brain and forced out a curt, "I'm not hungry," keeping her gaze on the landscape outside of the cave that so cruelly taunted her.

She heard the sound of footsteps as Turbo got closer again. Willing herself to stay strong, Lemona didn't even flinch when she felt Turbo's cool breath on her throat as he spoke. A hand rested itself on her shoulder, and his voice was soft as though he only wanted her to hear, even though there was nobody or thing around to listen to him except for the stalactites. "Lemona, my dear, you need to eat." There was a hint of a sulk in his words and on his lips.

Finally Lemona couldn't take it anymore, and she shrugged his hand off of her, though the act was in vain. Turbo merely placed it back on her again, gripping her arm this time and tighter than before. It was uncomfortable, but not painfully so. Nevertheless, it made Lemona feel even more trapped, and she wanted it to stop. There was no way for her to move away from Turbo, as she was pressed up against the wall, so in a desperate attempt to not feel helpless, she growled out her next words, eying the hand placed on her venomously. "_Take_ your hands _off_ of me. I told you I'm _not hungry._" She would not succumb to his treatment of her and change her mind, no matter how annoyed he got at not being able to get his way. She didn't care if he brought her a mountain of her favourite type of candy for lemon's sake. The only thing she wanted was to go home and find some way to return to her normal self.

A sudden sharp pain shattered her thoughts and caused her to cry out. Turbo had dug his sharp nails into her skin, and was now yanking her away from where she stood. Pulling back as hard as she could, Lemona found her facing him, the fear clearly written on her face as she stared at him. A fierce scowl twisted his features as he snarled right back at her, not even realizing when his grip began to draw blood from her arm. "Listen you little glitch, I don't care if you're not hungry. You're going to eat!"

Lemona's body glitched and pixelated as she was dragged toward the sponge cake mattress, where Turbo had set the plate of food. Another cry escaped her lips as she was shoved onto its soft top, and once she'd scrambled into a sitting position she held her arm up to her gaze so she could inspect it. Along with the blood that was now running down the limb and dripping onto her nightgown, she could see little black and blue bruises beginning to form. Biting her lip to keep the tears from coming, Lemona timidly raised her eyes up to where Turbo stood. His face was still covered with a scowl, but when Lemona quickly grabbed a cinnamon bun with the hand on her unharmed side and started to take miniscule bits out of it, his features softened. Soon his goofy smile was back.

"Hoo hoo, that's better," he said, the lisp in his speech coming out and making him sound as though he had done absolutely nothing wrong. Lemona was shocked by just how quickly he could get over what he had just done. This was not the Turbo that she had grown to know and trust, and she didn't like it. The throbbing in her appendage made it impossible for her to forget like he had, and she knew that even when it had healed she wouldn't be able to erase the mental and emotional scars. Now she wanted to do something, anything, to show him that she wouldn't stand for this new version of him. But what would be the perfect thing to do, the thing that would make her point abundantly clear?

Just as she finished eating her cinnamon bun, she got an idea. It was simple, but worth a shot. Plus, as a bonus, if it worked it guaranteed her an opportunity to attempt to escape.

"You know," she started, flipping her hair over her shoulder and batting her eyes in the hopes of making herself look more attractive, "the whole 'kidnap a princess and make her your queen' thing is _extremely_ retro."

As she slid off of the bed and walked closer, she willed herself not to gag as she watched Turbo give off an incredibly arrogant grin. "What can I say," he replied. "I guess I'm just a sucker for the classics." Continuing to eye up his prisoner, his grin only grew wider, like he saw something he really_ really_ liked. "Although some upgrades aren't bad I suppose."

His comment almost did it for Lemona, but she managed to keep an alluring expression on her as she forced the cinnamon bun to stay in her stomach. Soon she was face to face with Turbo, his body so close that they were practically touching. "Well here's another little tip for you about upgrades," she breathed, watching as Turbo practically melted like a chunk of butter on a pancake. At the very last second, her precious moment of opportunity came, and she took it gladly.

WHAM! A swift, unexpected kick to the family jewels had Turbo on the floor instantaneously, groaning and wheezing. Just for good measure, Lemona stomped on his fingers. She thought about grinding the heel of her shoe into them, but then decided against it. She hadn't stomped hard enough to cause them to break, and really she didn't want to kill the guy. She just wanted to add to his misery before she tried to escape.

"Not all girls in video games are damsels in distress anymore." She spoke coldly, but the tips of her lips curved slightly into a victorious smirk as she relished in her accomplishment. Never before had she felt so glad that Calhoun had decided to teach her some self-defence tricks. "We know how to fight back."

Then she tore off down one of the dark tunnels, using her keen sense of sight to navigate her way through without crashing and bumping into things. For the longest time she felt like she was going in circles, turning around every corner and making random choices when she had to pick between two different directions. "Eventually I've got to come an exit," she thought desperately to herself as she continued to run, praying that Turbo was not behind her. "There's gotta be an exit around here somewhere. Right?"

As though answering her, a beam of light from far off in the distance appeared, beckoning her forward. "Yes! Sweet lemon meringue pie!" Light headed with excitement, Lemona felt like she was flying as she ran towards the beautiful glow. But when she burst out of the tunnel and looked around her surroundings, her flight made a crash landing. _"Oh sour lemonade."_

Right back where she had started, Lemona stared in dismay as Turbo, who had gotten up off of the floor approached, bloody murder roaring in his eyes. "So, you know how to fight, eh?"

Too terrified to respond, Lemona began flailing as Turbo grabbed her again and pulled her once more towards the bed. She screamed shrilly as the pain in her arm fired up again and tried everything from punching to kicking to get him to let her go. But the first kick he'd received must have turned his body into a jawbreaker, as he didn't even react. When they arrived at the bed he practically threw Lemona on top of it, and the sudden force caused her head to crack as it smacked the wall. Now in a daze, Lemona didn't even try to move as Turbo pulled out a coil of liquorice and began tying her hands and legs together so tightly that when he was finished, there was no way that Lemona could move.

Once he was finished, Turbo took a step back. "So, you know how to fight, eh?" he repeated and to Lemona's horror, he pulled off his purple jacket and tossed it carelessly behind him. Then, he began cracking his knuckles as easily as if Lemona hadn't done anything to them and advancing. As Lemona struggled with her bonds, trying not to pass out, he spoke one last, heart-stopping sentence as simply as if he was talking about the weather:

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to knock the fight out of you."

Dun, dun, dun...I'm trying to keep this story not too graphic, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to leave a review! Until next time guys! Stay sweet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I know I've been updating rather quickly, but I can't guarantee that this is always going to happen, as I'm going to get busier as the year goes on. I hope that you all enjoyed reading Chapter 3 and that you enjoy Chapter 4 just as much, although I have a warning: this chapter's pretty angsty. Remember where we left off? Well...this is the aftermath. I hope I don't make you guys cry, but this chapter may make your feels get crushed for a couple of days. I dunno...Anyway, please remember to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Even if you think there's something I should change, let me know! I listen to you guys and appreciate your feedback!**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph and the characters in that movie. I only own Lemona Lime, my OC. And so, without further adieu, I give you Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

When Lemona finally opened her eyes again the next morning, the first thought that came to her mind was, _"I can't move,"_ and that was not a good thing to wake up to. Panic rising up inside of her and taking over her body, she started squirming uncontrollably. Pain wracked every inch of her body, but she had absolutely no intention of stopping until she spied the reason behind her limited movement. Her hands and legs were still bound together with new liquorice rope. That calmed her down until the next thought she had came, hearing the sound of slow, steady breathing beside her. _"Oh Hot Tamales, there's somebody beside me."_

Flipping from one side to the other, the child stuck in the adult's body began to go ballistic when she went face to face with her smirking captor, who looked as though he'd been waiting for her to come to. "Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up."

Instantaneously all of her memories of the previous night came flooding in, and Lemona began to scream hysterically, though for some reason all of the sound that she produced was hoarse, as though she'd lost her voice. As she screamed she wrenched her body back and forth, trying desperately to get off the bed and away from Turbo. She was so hysterical that when her body tumbled off of the bed and smacked the cold, hard floor, she was too busy screaming to even notice. She had never felt so disgusting before. _"It couldn't have happened…I'm just a child…I'm just a child," _her brain kept trying to tell her, but no matter how hard it tried, she couldn't deny those memories or the bruises that covered her bare woman's body. Turbo had beaten her, and then…Lemona couldn't even say the word. Instead, she flopped onto her stomach and began to puke, choking on sobs and the stomach acid that rushed up from inside of her.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Lemona could barely hear the concern that had suddenly taken over Turbo's voice as he rushed to her side. Once Lemona was finished vomiting, with barely enough strength to push her upper body off of the floor, she stiffened as she realized that Turbo had used one hand to lift her head up off of the floor so that she could breath, and with the other hand he was rubbing her back in a circular motion. "It's never easy the first time."

Though the motion and words were usually used to comfort people, it had the opposite effect on Lemona, who rolled onto her back and then used all of the strength she had to lift herself into a sitting postion. Curling herself into a puke-covered ball, her body shuddered as she bared her teeth menacingly at Turbo, who thankfully had put his clothes back on before she'd awoken. However, she was in no mood to feel thankful as she managed to croak out, "D-d-don't you d-dare touch me ag-g-gain. I sw-w-wear, if you d-d-do, I'll sc-c-c-cream."

No longer feeling concerned, Turbo held back what was most definitely a laugh and raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Oh you will, will you?" Standing up, he held out his arms as though welcoming Lemona to begin. "Well, go ahead then. Scream your little heart out. That's all you did yesterday. It's actually quite arousing. It reminds me of all the girls who used to scream my name when I was on the race track."

Face now flushed cherry red with fury, Lemona started to sputter and stutter, her uncontrollable glitching body only part of the reason behind it. How dare he talk about what he had done to her so casually? "Y-y-you…Y-you…You MONSTER!" Just as she was about to continue, all of her banished feelings exploded from her and gave her an enormous rush of strength. No longer able to think clearly, she easily snapped her bonds, and jumped to her feet, screaming inhumanly once more. Her body thrashed and writhed in the fashion she had grown used to, and by the time she grew able to calm herself down enough to stop and look at the destruction she'd caused, she was breathing heavily and still not really calm at all. Enraged, repulsed, desolate: all were better words to describe the way she felt.

As she tried to collect her thoughts and pull her nightgown back on, Turbo spoke again, humour evident in his lisping tone. "_I'm_ the monster? Hoo, hoo, I'm not so sure about that my little key lime. This is spectacular! I was worried that all of that sourness was really gone for good, but you've sure proved me wrong! Hoo hoo hoo!"

Lemona paused in the middle redressing herself. Laughing. He was _laughing_ at her. He was _glad_ to see that she still had her dark side.

At that moment, Lemona found herself confessing everything that she never thought she'd tell anybody. "I don't believe this," she whispered. After pulling her head through the head hole of her clothes, Turbo could see her bruised and watery green orbs narrowing into slits. Her hands fell to her sides and began bunching together into tight fists. Then her voice rose. "How could I have been so _stupid_? For an entire week now, I've been unable to sleep, suffering from depression and causing destruction to both myself and my workshop, all because I couldn't see you anymore. Now I can't even remember why the Hot Tamales I wanted to see you so badly! You're nothing but an evil, twisted, low-down, selfish, disgusting pile of 99% dark chocolate! I…I…I hate you!"

Lemona was so flustered that as the tears poured from her eyes, she lifted one of her fists and flung it as hard as she could in Turbo's direction, hoping to hit him directly in his big, fat nose. But just as it was about to make contact, Turbo's own hands flew up to grab hers, and as he held it just inches from his face, Lemona hung her head and continued to sob, repeating, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

No longer was Turbo laughing. He had never seen Lemona in such a state before, and he wasn't sure whether to be scared or pleased. It was ironic to think that as an adult, she seemed even more vulnerable then she had been as a child. Yet even though she looked and sounded helpless, she was still fighting, however feeble the attempt was. He had hoped that she would accept the idea of them ruling together happily; instead she now hated him. Well, that didn't matter, so long as she eventually realized that Turbo wasn't going to let her go. She was too beautiful to let go, and better yet, she was all his. None of the other Sugar Rush citizens, including Vanellope had any idea that the black liquorice cavern even existed, as it was in a part of the land where there were no race tracks. Therefore, nobody had any business going there. The two of them could be all alone and nobody would notice. Turbo had been smart and copied Lemona's code before going to her workshop to take her away, which had created a second copy of the little girl. She was identical in every way, shape, and form as the normal, child version of Lemona, so nobody would know the difference, not the Sugar Rush citizens, not Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, not even the gamers. At least, until the two of them stormed into the castle and took over the game. But by then it would be too late.

Thinking about his plans made Turbo happy again, and feeling devious, he stepped forward and pressed what started out as a soft kiss directly on top of Lemona's quivering lips, silencing her momentarily. Turbo sighed blissfully; this was the first time he'd actually been able to kiss her without her struggling to escape. Her lips tasted like lemon meringue pie and when he finally broke away for air he licked his lips, relishing in the taste. Then he gave her a smirk, though she didn't see it. As soon as Turbo had released his grip on her she had begun to stare at the floor again, an almost ashamed look on her face.

"I'd better go get us some breakfast," Turbo chuckled as he began to walk away and down one of the tunnels that he knew so well. "After all of the excitement I'm sure we're both _thtarving_, hoo hoo!"

Once Lemona could no longer hear his footsteps, she felt her legs start to quiver like two sticks of gelatine, and she crumbled to the floor once again. Once on her knees, she leaned forward so that her head was pretty much touching the cave's floor. Her body started to shudder and glitch like it did when she was crying, but this time no tears came. The ever-present feeling of Turbo's lips crushed against hers made her feel sick, but her stomach's entire contents were now on the floor and covering her as well as dried blood from her injuries, so there was nothing to come up, not even water.

Why? That was the one word on her mind as she tried to stay strong and brave. Why was this happening to her? She had done nothing wrong. If anything, she'd been a model Sugar Rush citizen, except for at night. Maybe that was why. Maybe it was karma. No, that was ridiculous; Lemona didn't believe in karma. But then why? Why was Turbo so fascinated by her? Why not any of the other girls in the game?

As soon as she'd thought those words she took them back. She couldn't, wouldn't, wish this upon any of the people she had come to call friends. Nobody deserved to be treated like this. Nobody, no matter what they'd done in the past.

So then why was _she_ being treated like this?

As Lemona kept asking herself that one question, she felt her body turning number and number until by the time Turbo had returned with the food she could feel nothing at all. She just stared at the floor, the memories of last night taking over her every thought.

Those were the memories that were never going to leave.

**I told you it was angsty...I hope I didn't crush your feels too badly. But please leave an review and let me know what you think! Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys!

So, a lot of you have been reviewing and PM'ing me asking, "What the heck is wrong with Turbo?" Hopefully this chapter will help you understand what's going on, as this chapter is written in his perspective. I know it probably won't make you like him, but at least you'll understand what he's thinking. Personally in this story, I think he's confusing love with lust. But you guys can let me know whether you agree or not once you read and leave me a review.

A little bit of this chapter was inspired by the song, "She is the Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday. This song is the one that I find describes how Turbo feels about Lemona. You can listen to it or read the lyrics and then tell me whether you think it fits or not.

I don't own the song, and I don't own Wreck It Ralph and the characters in the movie. I only own Lemona Lime, my OC. Now without further adieu, enjoy Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Turbo could still smell lemon meringue pie on his lips even though the kiss had happened ten minutes ago and he was now far away from Lemona. If Turbo had never met Lemona, the smell wouldn't have delighted him as much as it did now. But, the fact of the matter was, he had met Lemona, and now, to put it lightly in his mind, he was infatuated by her.

If any of the other racers could see how he had been acting for these past few days, they'd all be asking the same question: what was wrong with him? The thought had even crossed his mind momentarily, but he'd immediately tossed it away like the garbage in the cart-building mini-game. He may have been known as a little sadistic, manipulative, and cruel, along with many other not-so-pleasant adjectives, but in his mind there wasn't anything _wrong_ with him. He was just good at knowing what he wanted and doing whatever was necessary to get it. Right now, he wanted Lemona.

She fascinated him; she had always fascinated him. From the moment he'd spied her surviving courageously on her own in the Black Liquorice Forest and discovered that she had a natural sourness that none of the other racers had, he'd been interested in her. All of the other racers were sickly sweet characters who only got sour when put under his influence. For a while after he'd been dethroned, they had held a cruel prejudice towards glitches, but now the very notion was impossible in their minds, even Taffyta's. On the other hand, being sour was a part of Lemona no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, and he had figured that if the two of them worked together, they could rule Sugar Rush easily.

There were more similarities between the two. Like Turbo, Lemona had always been determined, especially when it had come to racing. Even though her racing code had been deleted by the programmers, once Turbo had started teaching her how to harness her sourness, she'd started trying again. Turbo could never forget the day that Lemona had come running into the fungeon with a wide grin of triumph on her face, panting with excitement that she'd finally done it; she'd figured out how to drive. She'd released him from his prison cell, and they'd dashed off to go racing, but not before she'd surprised him with a hug as warm as sunlight. That was the one word other than 'sour' that Turbo found he could use to describe Lemona. With her golden blonde hair and warm, yet mischievous, smile, she was literally like a little ball of sunshine.

But there was still more about her that intrigued Turbo, and it all had to do with the shiny golden trophy that he picked up once he was back in his own personal section of the cavern. He could still remember that day too. In fact, he found it easy to remember every day Lemona had come down to see him.

Her reasoning for going down to the fungeon to give it to him still shocked Turbo to this very day. She had presented the trophy to him as a way to _thank_ him, believe it or not, for helping her to learn how to drive. After all of the horrible things he'd done to her she'd still found the courage to see him one last time to _thank_ him, which had only confirmed his suspicions: she was definitely one of the sweetest children in the game of Sugar Rush. And though he was much more interested in her sour side than her sweet side, he had to admit that she was alright. In fact, she was more than alright. In Turbo's mind, she was perfect, and from that moment on he'd decided that he wasn't about to give up on his plans to rule Sugar Rush with her.

Lemona had never returned after that day, just like she'd said, apparently content to live life without him as a sweet little girl instead of a sour one. Turbo's sunlight had gone away, leaving him in the lonely darkness once again. Turbo remembered thinking that she may not have thought that she needed him, but he needed her, and it was impossible for him to forget about her. So he'd vowed that he wouldn't give up on his plans, and with every day that passed, he worked harder and harder, figuring out every miniscule detail, including how he was going to ensure nobody noticed anything suspicious. It would have been easy to alter the codes to transform himself and Lemona into a king and a princess, but he'd decided early on in the planning stage that he'd wanted it to be something they did together, just like in the past. Once he'd decided that, he had continued to work everything out, making backup plans for every step, and even some backup plans for his backup plans, until finally he was positive that absolutely nothing would go wrong.

In fact, the only thing he hadn't planned for was Lemona mysteriously turning into a full-grown woman.

There was no question of why Turbo had been attracted to this new version of Lemona. His little ball of light had transformed into a blazing sun, and a gorgeous one at that. If she'd been in any other game, there was no doubt in Turbo's mind that other men would have been interested in her as well. Her beauty combined with her child-like innocence made her irresistible. If one wanted to get technical about it, they could say that Lemona was still a child, but as long as she was in the body of a woman Turbo planned on treating her like a woman, especially considering the fact that he now knew that she knew how to fight harder than one. He was still a little sore and tender where she'd kicked him yesterday.

Thinking about yesterday made him remember every little bruise that he had inflicted upon Lemona out of anger, and for just a moment, he felt guilty. But as soon as the feeling came he shook it away like a wet dog. _"Sure, maybe I went a little overboard last night, but come on, she tried to escape!"_ Turbo thought to himself, making sure that there was no doubt in his mind that he'd done what was right. _"Escaping is bad, and when people do bad things they need to be punished." _That had been the first rule he'd declared in Sugar Rush the first time he'd programmed himself to be the king, except for the escaping part. He had become very familiar with that first rule when Vanellope Von Schweetz had started trying to race. But Turbo didn't want to think about that right now. It would only get him angry again, and right now he was in a very good mood. _"Besides, I made it up to her afterwards, even if she doesn't realize it now." _

Reliving the hot passion that he had felt that night in his mind, he gave his prized trophy a quick shining with his sleeve and then kissed it gleefully before setting it down again. Then, once his hands weren't full, he set to work preparing a delicious breakfast, which he was sure would get Lemona to take back all of the things she'd just shouted. Now that he knew that his little ray of sunlight had in fact wanted to see him, he was going to make her remember that and make sure that she took back her regrets. If he could do that, then she would be more eager to become his queen and help him take over the game again.

"_The little lemon pop loves sour candies," _he thought to himself, piling a plate sky high with the tangy treats. Then he filled a pitcher with the lemon iced tea that dripped from the cavern's stalactites. When he was satisfied that he'd prepared enough for the both of them, he set off back towards the main part of the cave, where he found that Lemona had not moved from where he'd left her, but she had crumbled to the floor and was now lying face down, her body shuddering and shaking like a bowl of jelly. No sound emitted from her mouth, which made the scene seem almost eerie.

She was absolutely filthy and in desperate need of a bath, Turbo decided. He would have to lead her to the tea hot spring he knew about, though he didn't want Lemona to get too familiar with the tunnels. If she did, there was a good chance that she would eventually find the exit, and make another break for it because of her newfound hatred towards him. Hopefully he could cure her of that soon.

Approaching the broken girl silently, Turbo settled himself down in front of her still form and pushed the plate of food in front of her wordlessly. Though her head didn't move, Turbo watched her eyes move from the floor to the plate that was being slid towards her. She didn't move, and for a moment Turbo thought that perhaps she was refusing to eat again. But then her quivering hand jerked out and snatched a handful of the treats. Still shaking like a leaf, Lemona brought her hand to her mouth and slowly started chewing. But no sooner had she swallowed than her body jerked and the food poured out of her again. Apparently her stomach was still too weak to accept any nourishment.

Once again Turbo was shocked by how weak and vulnerable she looked, now coughing like she had a virus. His strong ray of sunlight was now a dim, cold red-yellow light-bulb. Hoping to help her warm up a little, both literally and figuratively, Turbo crawled behind her and sat down. Grabbing her gently around the waist, he pulled her body off of the ground and on top of his so that she was no longer sitting on the ground. He kept his arms wrapped around her securely, but not tight enough to cause her to puke again. He expected her to start fighting back again, but surprisingly she did not. She just seemed to sink into his grasp, still coughing and shivering, but more gently now. She didn't even open her mouth to tell him to let go.

It was then that Turbo realized he had been wrong about Lemona. She wasn't fighting anymore. She had accepted the fact that she didn't have the option of leaving him this time, and that pleased him. Chuckling softly to himself, he reached around and pressed his lips softly onto her cheek, which tasted salty from her tears and sweat. Lemona didn't even react to the motion. She just continued to stare at nothing in particular. Turbo knew that right now her body was too weak to help him do anything, but that was alright. They didn't need to take over the castle just yet. Besides, if he had managed to make her give up so quickly, who knew how long it would take for him to convince her that he loved her and wanted her to return the feeling? She had trusted him once; surely she could do it again.

"There now, it's okay," Turbo spoke gently in an attempt to soothe Lemona once he'd removed his lips from her cheek. "How about showing me that sour side of you again? I'm sure that'll make you feel better."

But Lemona didn't show him her sour side. In fact, she didn't do anything except continue to shiver and quake in his arms.

That was alright with Turbo. Eventually his little ball of sunlight would settle down again. Then he could continue to try to make her feel the way she'd used to feel around him. After that he'd make her return his affection.

It would take some time. But Turbo knew that time was the one other thing that he had plenty of.

Time and love.

Well, there it is. Now you know what he's thinking. Remember to drop me a review so that I know your thoughts! I appreciate all of your reviews and input! Have a great day guys! I'll see you again when Chapter 6 comes around!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again to all of the wonderful reviews! I hope that this chapter is good enough for you all. It's one of the longest chapters in this story, so that's a good thing. Remember to keep leaving me reviews. I don't normally answer reviews, but I did get one from someone a while back who wanted to know if I would write a story about the night that occurs between Chapters 3 and 4...You all know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry for anyone who thought that would be interesting, because I won't be doing it. I'm not all that comfortable with the idea of writing stuff like that. I hope you all understand.

By the way, on a totally different note, have any of you checked out the music that I've been talking about? Is any of it familiar to you guys already? Let me know! I really strongly encourage you to check it out, because they really are good songs. A couple of them are so beautiful...But anyway, I'm getting off topic!

I don't own Wreck It Ralph and the characters, only my OC Lemona Lime. Now please enjoy Chapter 6 and remember, even if you've never reviewed my stuff before, I'd love it if you could drop me a review just so that I know how I'm doing.

Chapter 6

It took three days for Lemona's body to stop shaking and for her to start feeling anything again. In that span of time and the days that followed, the thing she noticed most was that Turbo's attitude towards her hadn't changed much, though he was acting a little kinder towards her. He still never called her by her name, preferring to give her pet names like 'bonbon,' 'lemon cake,' and, to Lemona's disgust, 'gummy bear.' He had brought her to a hot spring like he'd planned and helped her to clean herself up, rubbing her clean with a soft cotton candy puff. The water had been soothing for Lemona's numerous bumps and bruises, but the one thing she'd noticed was that all the soaps and shampoos had no scent.

"You don't need all those chemicals and perfumes," Turbo had told her, answering her unasked question of why. "You've already got the most wonderful smell in the entire arcade."

That had been a little bit discomforting for Lemona to hear, but she'd done nothing in response for fear that Turbo would get angry and beat her again.

That was the one thing about Turbo that made Lemona so terrified of him. One minute he would be happy and showering her with affections, and the next minute he'd be delivering blows like the fighters in Street Fighter II. He lost his temper over the littlest things, so every bruise and fresh scrape told the story of another thing Lemona had done unintentionally. The only thing Lemona found she was thankful for was that he hadn't repeated the events that had left her feeling so disgusting. Sure, she found him touching her much more often, sometimes in the places she wanted him to touch the least, but it never went farther then that, thank sweetness.

Lemona never did anything except allow her hatred towards him to silently fester and grow inside of her. There were many times where the idea of trying to strike back or escape crossed her mind, but she always found herself shoving them away. Though she was healing more every day, her body was still too weak for her to attempt such a feat, and the idea of what would happen to her once (not if, once,) Turbo caught her was unimaginable. Luckily, Turbo didn't seem to suspect a thing, as she hid everything behind her fear and shame.

The shame and disgust were the two feelings Lemona was the least familiar with, however, she despised them just as strongly as any of the other negative emotions she felt. They both came from that sad but true fact that she really couldn't do anything to stop Turbo from doing whatever he pleased. Unless she _wanted_ to be beaten to a pulp, the best thing she could do to keep herself safe was acting powerless. Most of the time those feelings arose when she was backed up against one of the cavern's walls with no way of escaping him. He seemed to enjoy doing that quite a bit, and Lemona supposed that was just his sadism kicking in. The only thing that didn't make Lemona quite as powerless was the fact that Turbo never bound her anymore, believing that she wasn't going to try to go anywhere.

But there was one place that Lemona was brave enough to go. Every night, once she was positive that Turbo had fallen into a deep sleep, she carefully slid off of the bed that they now shared and made her way towards the cavern's exit. The force field was always there; she had accepted the fact that it was never going to leave long ago. She never tried to make it go away; she simply sat down in front of it and stared out at the land in front of her. Sometimes she would look up at the millions of gumdrops covered in sugar granules that acted as stars in the night sky and dream of being able to fly up there on a Rocket so that she could see if anybody was looking for her. Or, better yet, she'd take that Rocket and use it to fly herself home. Turbo was encouraging her to unleash her sour side so often during the day that she found by night-time it was too exhausted to break free like it had used to. But that was alright. She didn't want Turbo wake up and find out what she was doing by the force field anyway.

Every night she would ask herself, "Why haven't I seen anybody come searching yet?" Oh, how she prayed that one of her friends would show up and find her there, be her hero, save her from the nightmare that she was living. She knew that she had to stay strong and stay alive, for her friends and for herself. But there were always days where she felt like she would die.

Sitting by the force field also allowed Lemona to think about things that she couldn't when Turbo was around. Like her body. Lemona still hadn't adjusted to her new woman's body, and she found that as time went on, it continued to confuse her. Her breasts began to swell and darken. She started bleeding in a place she'd never bled before, and sometimes she noticed a milky fluid coming out of her as well. Her whole body continued to ache, and she began to suspect that not all of the pain was from her injuries. Her lower body began to cramp up painfully, she began to develop chronic back pain, and sometimes her head would throb as if it was being smacked like a drum.

Lemona never dreamed of telling any of this to Turbo, but as time went on, he began to notice other things that Lemona couldn't hide.

One day, when Lemona was sitting on the bed with nothing to do, Turbo came up to her with his usual smirk of pleasure plastered on his face. "Hoo hoo! And what would you like for lunch today my precious gummy bear?"

Lemona's response had been immediate, though when she finished speaking she had no idea where it had come from. "I'm kind of in the mood for a gummy fish coated in caramel sauce and topped off with whipped cream and candy-cane shavings." The confused look of bewilderment that wiped the smirk off of Turbo's face was an indication that he was just as puzzled as she was. But that was what Lemona wanted, and so she didn't change her mind, and Turbo prepared it, presenting the dish to her with that stupid expression still on his face.

It really wouldn't have made a difference if she had wanted to change her mind, because after Lemona had finished the meal that she'd suddenly been craving, she found that the food was unable to stay in her stomach, coming up with the bitter taste of stomach acid. Both she and Turbo both dismissed it as simply being fish that hadn't been prepared properly, but it soon became apparent that it wasn't that at all. Though she had been getting healthier, there came a period of time where nothing she put in her mouth was able to stay in her stomach again. And she began to always be tired and dizzy. It became such a problem that she started taking naps in the afternoons and sometimes she would faint right in the middle of doing something. Both she and Turbo began to worry, thinking that perhaps she'd picked up a virus. Keeping a close eye on her, Turbo fed her different types of medicine that he seemed to pick up out of nowhere, and sometimes it helped a bit. But her problems never fully went away, and the cravings she developed continued to become stranger and stranger.

One night when she had a headache too extreme to allow her to sleep, Lemona crawled out of bed like she always did and headed towards the force field. By this point in time she'd given up counting the days she'd been trapped, but if she'd been asked to guess how long she'd been in the cavern she would have estimated seven or eight weeks. Sitting cross-legged on the hard ground, she planted her aching head into one of her palms as though it were a pillow and raised her eyes to the stars once again. The land in front of her was as silent as a grave; the only things around were trees.

"So that's it," Lemona suddenly thought. To her surprise she found tears starting to leak from her green eyes even though she hadn't cried for quite some time. A wave of hopelessness crashed over her and she had no idea where it came from. "Nobody's coming. I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life with a maniac."

But why was nobody coming? The despair continued to build up inside of Lemona as she considered the possibilities, all of them depressing and most of them not very likely at all. But Lemona was so upset that she wasn't thinking clearly.

When Turbo opened his eyes and noticed Lemona was no longer beside him he sat up in a flash, eyes darting all over the cave. _"She wouldn't have _dared_ to leave…would she?"_

But his eyes soon found her, now up and pacing back and forth in a frenzy in front of the force field and mumbling incoherently. Turbo's face darkened when he saw her stop and give the force field a strong kick. "Lemona! Get back over here!" he ordered, but his words fell on deaf ears. As soon as Lemona had kicked the force field, she had let out a shriek of pain and sadness, and garbled words tumbled out of her mouth along with her tears. "Oh sour lemonade," she managed to warble out. "What if nobody likes me?! What if I'm just a glitchy kid stuck in a freakish adult body that nobody likes?!"

Turbo's mouth dropped open in shock. What was she talking about? Quickly regaining his composure, Turbo hopped off of the bed and gave her another warning. "Lemona, you're going to have me not liking you if you don't get back over here in the next three seconds! One…Two…"

But Lemona still hadn't heard him, now sobbing about something completely different. "What's wrong with me? My head hurts, my clothes are getting too tight, and I've been going to the bathroom practically every five seconds! What the Hot Tamales is wrong with me?"

Now Turbo was shouting back, trying to be heard over Lemona's hysterics. "Lemona, I'm not kidding right now. I'm starting to lose my patience!"

"Lose your patience?" Suddenly the sobbing stopped and was replaced with uncontrollable giggles. "Is that like losing your marbles?" Lemona was no longer pacing either, now she was _skipping_ around the cave, singing a tune that she was making up on the spot about jujubes, lollipops and Skittles. Once she'd gone around a couple of times, she hopped up onto the bed's mattress and started bouncing. "Come on Turbo, bounce with me!" When he didn't, she jumped to the ground again, and once she'd landed on her feet she grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, pulling eagerly. "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

As soon as the words had escaped her mouth, Turbo had reached up with his free hand and grabbed Lemona by her neck. Using every ounce of strength he lifted her up until her feet were dangling in the air above the ground. "I've had enough of this game," he snarled at the girl, who was now gasping for breath, her face turning the dark shade of a blueberry. "Now when I let go, we're both going back to bed, and you're not going to get up until I tell you to in the morning. No more games; just sleep. Is that understood?"

As Lemona still had Turbo's hand in a vice-grip around her neck, she couldn't nod or shake her head, so her only response was her wheezing breaths. Sure that she had understood, Turbo set her down again and waited for her to be the first to move. She took a few minutes to get her breathing back to normal, and then lifted her head to stare at him with lime green daggers for eyes. "You know what I think?" she finally hissed, her voice a little too calm for comfort. "I think I'm not tired anymore. So maybe I _won't_ get back into bed with you. In fact, maybe I'll _never_ get back into bed with you because I don't really think I feel like having your grimy, sweaty, _disgusting _paws on me. What do you think about that?"

A vicious shove was the response to Lemona's question, and the force behind it was so strong that after flying backwards and landing on her back, she slid on the cavern floor until her head collided into the force field, causing her body to stop. The collision was strong enough to daze Lemona, and she felt even more dizzy than usual as Turbo advanced until he was looming over her body. He kicked her once, and her body coiled into the fetal position in response as a scream was released from her lips. She saw him lift his leg again and shut her eyes, knowing that it would do no good; she'd still be able to see him deliver the blow. But the blow never came. Instead, Lemona saw Turbo notice something, something that made him crouch down so he could get a better look.

As Lemona had slid across the ground, her nightgown had ridden up her body until it covered most of her abdomen and above. Her abdomen seemed to be what Turbo was interested in, and Lemona inhaled sharply as he grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it up farther so that the entire stomach could be seen. It was a little bit bloated, which gave her the tiniest bit of a bump, the reason her nightgown had started to feel tight. So Lemona started to quiver as Turbo placed a hand on top of it. Afraid to exhale or ask what was so interesting about her stomach, she watched him as he continued to stare wordlessly down at it. Finally he started to speak again, not taking his eyes off of what was under his hand.

"The nausea," he stated flatly. "The cravings. The dizziness and fatigue. The mood swing."

Shocked, Lemona realized he was listing all of the things wrong with her that he'd noticed. And from the way he was listing them, they didn't seem like random things. They sounded like they were linked together, like pieces of a puzzle.

"It's not a virus," Turbo finally finished, his words coming out in an astonished whisper. His statement confused Lemona. If she didn't have a virus, then what was wrong with her system? What else could cause her symptoms? Suddenly she wished that she lived in a hospital video game instead of a sugary racing one. Then she'd know what was going on.

Running through all of her symptoms in her mind, Lemona tried to see how they could all be related, her body beginning to glitch anxiously as she tried to piece it all together. _"Maybe my code's getting corrupted again. Or maybe I'm malnourished. Maybe I need more sunlight and exercise."_ But nothing she came up with seemed accurate.

Still puzzled, she looked to Turbo, who still had his hand on her abdomen and was staring at it incredulously. He wasn't paying attention to anything else. _"It has something to do with my stomach,"_ Lemona decided. Then she started thinking about all of the things that could have been wrong with her stomach. "Maybe I ate some bad candy and now I've got food poisoning. Or maybe my glitches are making it so that I'm getting fat from eating so much candy. Or maybe-"

Before she had even finished her sentence the daze she had been in from hitting her head on the force field faded and she realized that she knew what it was. It was as though her head had been full of cotton candy and now it was clear. And now it all seemed so obvious! But no…It couldn't be true…It couldn't be…

But as Lemona stared at Turbo she realized that it was true.

She, Lemona Lime, the girl trapped in a woman's body, was pregnant.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm BEGGING YOU, lol! And for your information, the idea behind the little song Lemona is singing when she's in a good mood came from the song "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows," by Lesley Gore. I DON'T OWN the song, I just got an idea from it! I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense...sort of. LOL. It had to be done. Have a good day guys!


	7. Chapter 7

OH MY GOSH guys. I have like, the most exciting news to tell you about this story.

So I was doing some research about one of the things that's going to come up in this story, and I found a song. It's by Muse, and it's called "Stockholm Syndrome." I swear, THIS IS TURBO AND LEMONA'S SONG! There were so many times when I was listening and reading the lyrics and I was like, "OH MY GOSH, THIS SUITS THEM," or "THIS IS LYRICAL GOLD!" It's apparantly supposed to all be written from an abductor's perspective, but there were a couple of times when I thought that the lyrics would be coming from Lemona and not Turbo.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE check out this song! Even if you haven't checked out the other ones I've mentioned, you definitely need to check this one out. I swear, it's perfect! You may not think so when you listen to it, but you can always tell me when you leave a review! Please leave me a review! I know this chapter's a little short, but things are definitely gonna start to change from this point on.

Also, Lemona's perspective on her child near the end of this chapter is inspired by the song, "Miracle" by Shinedown. This also seems to fit in my mind, but it's not as exciting as the song I mentioned above, lol.

I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT-RALPH, THE CHARACTERS IN THAT MOVIE, OR THE SONGS I MENTION. THE ONLY PERSON I OWN IS LEMONA LIME, MY OC. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Chapter 7

"_When a nine year old girl lives in a racing game with no programmed bad guy and candy literally everywhere she looks, the only things she should have to worry about are losing a race and getting a tummy ache from eating too much."_

Lemona already had much more than that to worry about, and now she had just discovered that something else had decided to add itself to her ever-growing list.

A child. She was going to have a child. And it wasn't just any child; it was _his_ child. His heir and his lineage. The idea was more than terrifying in her eyes, and as she stared at Turbo with those fear-filled eyes, she didn't know what to do.

Turbo still hadn't moved his eyes from Lemona's stomach, but he finally spoke again, wonder glowing in his tone. "A child." Hearing the word spoken aloud made it even more real, and as Lemona sat frozen, stiff with horror, she realized that she couldn't deny it. There was no way this could be a mistake or a dream. She was pregnant; she was going to have a child.

"_But I don't want to have a child,"_ Lemona's brain was desperate to be heard, screaming, _"especially not Turbo's child! I'm barely a child myself; this shouldn't be happening!"_ Unfortunately, Turbo did not have the power to read minds, and so he heard none of what was being shouted.

The possibilities of the things a child with Turbo's genetic material could do were endless, and every single one of the ideas Lemona thought of were not good, to say the very least. She did not want to be the one responsible for bringing that sort of evil into the world. But Turbo seemed to be thrilled by the idea, pulling Lemona up onto her feet again and engulfing her in his arms. His lips crushed against hers passionately, and Lemona tried to pull away, not sharing his thrill. It was something that was going to happen whether she liked it or not, but it was not something to be celebrated. But Turbo's grip was too tight, and so she stood there, stuck, waiting for him to release her.

When Turbo finally did pull his lips off of Lemona's for air, he took a step back, as though he were about to start examining Lemona from top to bottom, but this did not happen. Instead he just stood in front of her with his arms still wrapped around her. His rapturous smile had returned and was directed right at Lemona's face. "Hoo hoo! I don't believe this!" he exclaimed, his obvious excitement bringing out the lisp in his speech. "I'm going to be a father! I'll have someone to teach how to race and to rule the kingdom if something ever happens to us!" It was clear his mind was working at a million miles per second as he released his grip on Lemona and turned on his heel, already thinking of the thousands of things that needed to be done to prepare. "We'll have to find some bigger clothes for you soon; that nightgown won't be much good for long! And then there's the whole matter of designing a nursery once we get into the castle. The color should be something neutral, not salmon, although I suppose if we don't have enough time to paint before he or she comes along it'll have to do until we can make time. And speaking of he or she, what about names? Turbo Junior for a boy of course, but what about for a girl? There's no good way of turning 'Turbo' into a feminine name. What do you think Lemona?"

When his queen-to-be didn't respond, he immediately spun around again, finally making note of the queasy and horrified glance on her face. "Oh, feeling nervous?" Chuckling in his low, dark tone, he came up to Lemona again and grabbed her face by the cheeks, pinching them playfully and at the same time mockingly. They began to sting as Turbo began shaking them with that same playful tone when he spoke. "It'll be alright my little lemon square. I'll take care of you. I've always taken care of you."

Lemona wasn't sure if it was because of her mood swing or something else, but she suddenly found herself responding, the words she spoke producing a bitter taste in her mouth. "What do you mean, 'take care of me'? You've never taken care of me."

At that moment, Turbo finally understood just how much Lemona hated him. And he realized that if he was going to make her change her feelings towards him, he was going to have to do the one thing he was good at other than racing. He was going to have to lie.

Keeping his grip on Lemona's face strong, he began to speak slowly and menacingly. "Listen up and listen well you little glitch. I am perfectly happy with the idea of ruling with a queen and a little prince or princess. But the fact of the matter is that I _don't_ need you or a kid. Now that I understand what is going on, I'll tolerate the mood swings for now. But know this: if you so much as set a _toe_ out of line, I have absolutely no problem killing you and that precious gift of life inside of you."

The ever-growing terror inside of Lemona made itself even clearer as she felt the color in her face drain until she sure that it was a marshmallow shade of white. Her stomach lurched suddenly, and if there had been anything in her stomach, it would have ended up on the floor, something that was becoming a common occurrence for her.

"_Surely Turbo isn't cruel enough to murder a baby?" _Even thinking about it was evil, but as Lemona stared wide-eyed at Turbo, the expression on his face clarified what she already knew: he _was_ cruel enough.

Suddenly Lemona felt something inside of her that she'd never felt before. It felt fierce and instinctive, but it was not the desire to attack. In fact, it was quite the opposite. But why was the need to keep herself safe so strong now, after eight weeks of trying to protect herself?

Lemona's hands seemed to take on a life of their own, and as they curled themselves around her bloated stomach she realized that it was not a desire to protect herself that she felt. It was a desire to protect another: the child inside of her, even though it was Turbo's. It was so strong, that as she stared at Turbo she made the ultimate decision: she would not allow the baby to die; she would do anything it took to ensure that she kept it safe just as she had been trying to keep herself safe. Except now she could take absolutely no risks. So with a heart filled with determination, she nodded once in agreement.

Pleased by what he accomplished, Turbo let go of her face, gave her one last kiss, and then skipped down one of the cavern's tunnels, rambling to himself about all of the things that would need to be figured out and all of the planning that would have to occur.

Lemona now stood alone feeling positively stunned. Just a few moments ago she had been dead set against having the child. Why was she now so concerned about keeping it safe? The answer was unknown to her. The only idea she had was that life truly was precious, and she didn't want to be the cause behind destroying something so beautiful. But she had a gut feeling that there was something else, that the instinct was something that came with the fact that she was a woman and a soon-to-be mother.

A mother. She was going to be a mother. The idea was still almost inconceivable, but now it sounded miraculous as well. Lemona had never had a mother figure of her own before, just like all of the other Sugar Rush racers, so she was a little bit concerned about not knowing what to do. But as she thought about it, an idea came to her: if the instinct to keep her child safe had come to her, perhaps the rest of what it took to perform this incredible duty would come just as easily.

It was then that Lemona realized, that even though the child inside of her was Turbo's he or she didn't have to grow up and become like Turbo. Children weren't born good or bad; they were taught. And both mothers and fathers carried the responsibility of doing the teaching. While Lemona had to admit that she was no angel, she knew more about being good and sweet than Turbo did. So perhaps when the child was born, teaching the child all she knew would be one of those duties she picked up.

Now that was a risky idea, and as soon as she'd thought it, Lemona tried to shove it out of her mind. Yet even as she tried pushing, the idea pushed right back until Lemona finally gave up and allowed it to linger in a very tiny portion of her brain. Turbo would not approve; without a doubt he would not approve. So for now, Lemona would not consider it. Instead, she would focus on what was the most important, which was keeping herself and the little one growing inside of her as safe as they could be. Escape was no longer an option. The only thing Lemona could do was figure out how to make Turbo happy.

Maybe by doing so, she would find a way to relieve herself of the stress of her current situation and make herself happy again as well.

Looking down at her stomach, Lemona felt a warm smile curl on her face. "Maybe you're the miracle who's going to make my life better," she whispered lovingly.

There was no response, but as Lemona made her way over to the sponge cake mattress and lay down so that she could go back to sleep, she had the feeling that if her little miracle could hear her, it would be smiling too.

REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE SONG "STOCKHOLM SYNDROME" BY MUSE! HAVE A GOOD DAY GUYS!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this came later than chapters usually do, but I'm gonna be getting busy. I'd like to thank Dixie Darlin for being such a big help in writing this chapter. You really helped me out! I hope some of you managed to check out "Stockholm Syndrome" by Muse.**

**A couple of other songs were used as inspiration for this chapter, both of which I DO NOT OWN! They include "I Could Get Used To This," by the Veronicas, and especialy "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis. (Though to be honest, Avril Lavigne's version sounds just as good in my opinion, maybe even better!)**

**I do not own any music I mention above, or Wreck It Ralph and it's characters. The only people I own are Lemona Lime and her baby, who has yet to be named in the story, but whose name I have picked out. Please enjoy and remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 8

The rest of Lemona's first trimester was mostly uneventful and not enjoyable. The pregnancy in general continued to bring on a number of unpleasant experiences, the list seeming to grow as the days went by. Her stomach was so sensitive that she got sick just by smelling things, and she found out the hard way that her nose was beginning to work over-time. She got very little sleep because her other symptoms such as embarrassing flatulence and the constant need to visit the washroom kept her awake at night. Heartburn left her chewing pack after pack of sugar free gum, the only thing Turbo could think to give to her.

That was the one thing that truly made her pregnancy the miracle Lemona had been hoping for. Now that she carried another life inside of her, she found that Turbo wasn't as vicious as he had been in the past, though he still lost his temper occasionally. In a word, he was civil, treating Lemona like a queen even though they hadn't gotten around to storming the castle. He provided her with meals that for the most part didn't cause her to sprint to the toilet area and ginger ale for days when she just couldn't handle anything. He didn't comment on her frequent gas explosions that made her wish the cave's floor would open up and swallow her whole.

One day, Lemona accidentally trudged through the cavern's tunnels in an exhausted daze, so fatigued that she didn't even realize what she was doing. She would have continued to wander around aimlessly, but then she felt Turbo grab her hand. The feeling of his ice cold grip awakened her in a terrified flash, and she whirled around to face him, her body instinctively flinching as she awaited a kick or a punch. But while the look on his face started out angry, it quickly relaxed into the face of an authority figure who had been merely disappointed by Lemona's actions. Tsking softly, he pulled her out of the tunnels, leading her like a parent with a young child. Once they were both back into the main area, he made her lie down on the bed. She complied obediently; still preparing herself for the punishment that she was sure was soon to come. All of the begging she wanted to do seemed unable to leave her head. The only way she could think to show how she was feeling was by closing her eyes tightly, even though by doing so she knew she would still be able to see whatever Turbo did to her. _"Please, I'm sorry," _she thought desperately, her tensed body waiting for what it had coming. "I was tired, I wasn't thinking. I'll be better, I promise. Please don't kill me."

Tears managed to creep out from underneath her tightly closed eyelids, and she made no movement to wipe them away, but she could feel something gently brushing them off of her cheeks. Releasing a shudder, Lemona opened her eyes to find Turbo using his thumbs to rid her face of the streaming droplets. "You've been a very naughty little gumdrop Lemona," he whispered, speaking the way one would speak to a younger child.

Shame and fear burned on Lemona's face, and she found herself about to start sobbing. But just as she opened her mouth, Turbo covered it with one of his hands, shushing her. "There, there," he soothed, moving his other hand so he could stroke the soft hair on her head instead of her cheek. "I know you were tired. You couldn't help yourself, just like before. You're lucky I'm feeling so forgiving right now my little lemon drop."

Lemona knew exactly what could have happened, and as Turbo continued to stroke her soothingly, she found her body relaxing, something she hadn't done in a very long time. As she relaxed, she found that her mouth had loosened up, and she was able to speak for the first time in a very long while, though the two words came out more of a whisper then a statement. "I'm sorry."

As time went on, Turbo's kindness continued to grow, leaving Lemona to realize that he actually did care about her. He wasn't the selfish man she'd once thought he was. Rather, he was her friend, only punishing her for the things she did that were wrong. In fact, as Lemona continued to grow more obedient to keep herself and her growing baby safe, she came to realize that she had deserved every punishment that Turbo had given her. It was her fault that he'd had to hurt her; if she'd just listened to him from the beginning none of it would have happened. She was sorry for more than just what had happened that day. She was sorry for the insults she'd screamed and the fighting. She was sorry for wanting to leave him again. She was sorry for walking away and not looking back that day so very long ago.

So little by little, her trust in him began to regrow. It became easier for her to be who Turbo wanted her to be, as it involved opening up the part of her she'd tried to hide for so long. Hugs were returned, though she was still hesitant and awkward when he kissed her. And the baby continued to grow.

Turbo had been right; Lemona's nightgown didn't last long before it had started to get so tight that Lemona couldn't breathe with it on. Luckily, Turbo managed to find a bunch of green and yellow taffy that Lemona used to make some clothes that would actually fit as her belly got bigger. It was a constant reminder to both of them of how Lemona had to hold on, and as she watched the tiny amount of bloating start to increase bit by bit, she realized there was no way that she could leave Turbo and allow her child to live without a father. The very idea was unthinkable. Sure, she had gotten along just fine, but that was because she'd been programmed that way, just like all the other Sugar Rush racers. They had never thought about having parents. Her child would be the first to have them and she refused to let him or her grow up without both of them. She wasn't really sure why, but ultimately she decided that it was another thing that came with being a mother.

To be honest, it had been so long ago that she'd been taken away from her home in Sugar Rush that Lemona had started to forget about everybody else in the game, Turbo and her child becoming the only people that really mattered to her. She would have completely forgotten that there was more land past the force field if Turbo hadn't talked about the two of them ruling all the time.

"What do you think it'll be like when we rule the game?" she asked Turbo one afternoon while they were sitting together on the bed. Lemona had her head resting in his lap, and Turbo was rubbing her shoulders. Her back had begun to ache a couple of days ago, though there was no way she could remember when it had started. They had been in the cave for so long that she no longer kept track of time. Lemona couldn't even remember what had happened to turn her into a woman.

Pausing for a break, Turbo scratched his chin in thought. "Well," he started, "We'll be able to race whenever we want. In fact, we could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted! It'll be fantastic! Everyone will love us and respect us!"

There was no doubt in Lemona's mind that Turbo would be appreciated; after all, he'd been the king in the game once before. Surely once they erased everybody's memories again they would treat him like they had in the beginning. But would they really like her? Suddenly Lemona felt something she hadn't felt since the day she'd discovered she was pregnant: nervousness. "A-are you sure that they'll love m-m-me?" she managed to choke out, the butterflies in her stomach causing her speech to sputter in a way that it hadn't in a very long time.

A puzzled expression came across Turbo's face, and he tilted his head in such a way that the crown he wore started to slide off of his head. Holding it in place, he directed all of his attention at Lemona. "Whatever do you mean my little lemon drop?"

"Well…" a glitch ran through Lemona's body, something that had been happening more often than usual because of the pregnancy. But Lemona knew that this one had occurred because of more than that reason. "These are such huge r-r-responsibilities. What if…What if I'm not good enough to be the q-q-queen? What if I'm not g-good enough to be a m-m-mother either? Wh-wh-what if I mess up and everybody h-h-hates me? I mean…what do I kn-kn-know about being a queen and a mother? And just l-l-look at m-m-me! My ankles are sw-swollen, my gums are sw-swollen, I'm getting str-stretch marks, hair's growing all over my bod-d-dy at the speed of a cart, and to t-t-top it all off, my stomach's the size of a candy w-w-watermelon! I d-d-don't think I'll be able to d-d-do it."

Now understanding what was wrong, Turbo moved from his spot so that he could position himself right in front of Lemona. He gently pushed her chin up with his fingers so that she was looking directly into his milk chocolate eyes.

"Lemona, I want you to listen to me very carefully," he told her, the fact that he'd used her actual name instead of a nickname being one of the things that indicated that he was very serious. "I understand that you're scared. These are some pretty big things that are going to be happening. But I don't want you to worry about not being good enough or beautiful enough. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew that you would make a remarkable ruler, and from the way you keep looking at your stomach, I know that you're going to be an excellent mother as well. I want to remember, no matter what happens, you will always be my sunlight, and all of the kids in this game, including our own, are going to love you just as much as I do."

A tiny smile tweaked its way onto Lemona's face, and before she knew it a blush had flooded her cheeks. Turbo was right. She could do it. And even if she had troubles, he would be right there to help her through them, just like the old days.

"Speaking of our child," Lemona piped up, the nervousness slowly seeping away and being replaced with playfulness, "Have you given any thought on names for our little racer?"

Turbo smiled right back, his grin much wider than Lemona's. "A little bit," he admitted, shifting a little bit on the bed as he adjusted his position. "I still like the idea of Turbo Junior for a boy. But that's all I've got so far. I kind of wished we knew whether it was going to be a boy or a girl."

"I kind of like the surprise," admitted Lemona, bringing her hands to rest on her round stomach softly. Underneath the stretched taffy fabric she could feel every stretch mark, but now they didn't seem to bother her as much. They were just an indication of the magnificent thing that was occurring inside of her; the miracle that had saved her life. "Turbo Junior is nice for a boy," she agreed. She'd been thinking up names for a while now, but most of the ones she'd come up with were for girls, as she wasn't very good at thinking up names for guys. The only ones she'd managed to come up with were Reese and Rocky, and she had to admit that she liked Turbo Junior better than both of those.

"I was thinking for a girl, maybe Miracle Whitney or Whitney Miracle," she confessed. "But I've got a couple of other ones on my list. Sweetie, Jersey, Angelina…"

Just as she was about to speak another name, she felt something. A twist in her stomach and then…a light tap.

Could it be? _"Maybe it's just gas."_

Trying not to get her hopes up, Lemona waited. Soon there it was again, a little harder this time. There was no way she could confuse that with gas.

"Oh sweet lemon meringue pie," she breathed, the color in her face draining as she realized what was going on.

"Lemona? What's-" Just as Turbo was about to ask her what was wrong, Lemona grabbed his hand and thrust it upon her stomach. "Don't say anything. Just wait."

Surprisingly, Turbo obeyed, and together, the two of them sat with their hands resting on Lemona's stomach. A little bit of time passed, and soon Lemona was beginning to think that maybe she'd just gotten too excited and overreacted. But then, just as she was about to tell Turbo to forget about it…

Tap.

Turbo's eyes went wide, and he started looking from Lemona's stomach to her face. Stomach, face, stomach, face. "Is that-" he breathed, only to be answered with another kick. A smile flooded across his face as they relished in what was happening. Lemona found herself producing a smile that almost beat Turbo's length-wise. This was the most magical thing that had happened to her in all of her life. It was even better than racing. Suddenly she was laughing, something that at one point in her life, Lemona was sure she would never do again.

She was so filled with bliss and happiness that when Turbo grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss, Lemona found herself returning it with just as much passion.

Maybe even more.

**Now, before you all start going off and saying, "What? Turbo's a creep, don't make Lemona fall in love with him!" LET ME EXPLAIN! There is a perfectly good explanation for what Lemona is feeling, and it will all be explained in later chapters, I assure you. For now, let me know what you think of the chapter, and if you're interested, tell me what you think a good name for Lemona's baby would be. Until next time guys, remember to read, review, and stay sweet!**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry it took so long for this to get written and posted; to be honest, I kind of lost my inspiration! But it came back, so here's the next chapter. I hope it meets your Bill of Approval. Thanks to all my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. You guys truly inspire me to keep going!

While I was uninspired to write this story, I took the liberty of writing a couple of one-shots, which I invite you all to read and review as well. One shots are not things I've done a lot of, so one of them is kind of short, but I would like to think that they're written well, so if you guys could drop me some reviews on those too, that would be spectacular and very much appreciated! Once again, thank you guys oh so very much. I really do love each and every one of you.

I do not own Wreck It Ralph and the characters, just my OC Lemona Lime and her baby, who is not born yet. Now, please enjoy reading Chapter 9 of "This Shouldn't Be Happening," and once again, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Chapter 9

Time continued to pass quite rapidly, and soon Lemona was into her thirtieth week of pregnancy. By that time, she was still suffering from insomnia, which left her feeling exhausted all the time and extremely thankful for the little amount of sleep she actually managed to get. Once she actually managed to drift off, if something happened to awaken her, she usually opened her eyes feeling cross at having the little peace she managed to receive taken away.

That was what she felt when a loud, rumbling roar penetrated her subconscious one morning before the sun was even fully up in the sky. A moan escaped her lips, and she sat up in bed, gazing around the cave, trying to find the source of the noise. There were two reasons for her doing this, the first of them obviously being that she wanted to stop whatever was making the racket so she could try to fall asleep again.

The second reason was less clear because her brain was not quite functioning properly due to the fact she'd just woken up. There was another emotion that was slightly overpowering the annoyance, and through the fog of her mind, she thought she could identify it as inquisitiveness. The sound that had disturbed her seemed oddly familiar, though she couldn't determine where she'd heard it before.

Once she'd taken the time to look around the cave, Lemona determined that the sound was not coming from inside. "What do you think it could be?" she asked, directing the question at the child inside of her. Turbo was a much deeper sleeper than Lemona, something she often found herself growing jealous about, so she knew that he couldn't hear any of what was going on. A swift kick that was much harder than the first one she'd felt nine weeks before was the only response to her question, and though it had hurt a little, a warm smile flooded onto Lemona's face.

The noise seemed to grow louder with every passing minute and Lemona traced its source to somewhere past the cave. After swinging her legs over the bed's side and allowing her feet to lead her to the force field, Lemona pressed her hands against it and looked out at the landscape that was so close and at the same time so far away. She could somewhat remember her previous yearning to be out there again, but now that she knew just how _good_ Turbo was, she had no idea why she'd ever wanted to. The cave was no castle, but that didn't really matter. However, as much as she had gotten used to the cave, she knew that it would not be the ideal place to raise a child, and so for that she was a little thankful that they'd be moving into the castle, though the two parents hadn't determined when to allow their plan to unfold.

In her state of reminiscing Lemona's now almost fully awake brain had almost forgotten about the noise that had caused her to wake up in the first place. Suddenly it got so loud that it caused the ground underneath her bare feet to shake. For a moment all she saw was blue as her body transformed into binary, but in a flash she was back to normal, and she kept her gaze fixed on what was in front of her.

Out of nowhere, a number of things flew past, kicking up dust from the ground. They were speeding by too fast for Lemona to be able to tell what they were, and in shock, she jumped back. Though her heart rate had increased dramatically from the surprise, she found herself pressing her face up against the force field again like a child who had awoken to the first snow fall of the year. She wanted to know what was making the sound that seemed so familiar.

The things that had raced past the cave suddenly returned, and as they slowed to a stop, the noise was killed. They appeared to be some sort of vehicles, and while they were all made out of junk food, each seemed to have a different theme and a slightly different shape. "What are those called?" Lemona mused to herself, a slight frown creasing her face as she tried to concentrate on waking up her mind. "I know I've seen those before."

Suddenly her eyes rested on the front of a vehicle that looked like it was all made of chocolate and peanut butter. A dollop of chocolate ice cream rested on top, and seeing it made an alarm go off in Lemona's head. They were carts. They were the things that she had worked on fixing and building parts for before Turbo had come back. If that scoop of ice cream hadn't been able to help her remember, she wasn't sure what would have. She was the one who had put it on top of the cart in the first place.

_It had been three days since the day Lemona had had her corrupted code fixed. She no longer lived in the Black Liquorice Forest; now she lived in a workshop that had apparently been deemed hers by the programmers before they'd tried to delete her and everything to do with her. It was a nice, quaint place, and Lemona found that she enjoyed her new jobs of gathering candy and building pieces for carts. But Lemona found that she was very lonely. The only people that came to visit her were Vanellope and sometimes during closing hours, Vanellope's friends from the other games, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. Even though Vanellope had hosted a banquet to celebrate Lemona's sweetness, nobody else had decided to trust her. _

_She had been right in the middle of polishing a hood ornament she had made out of a Life Saver when she heard the cry of "Oh Fudgesicles!" _

_Setting the ornament and the rag down on her work bench, Lemona went outside to find one of the other racers on the track outside her home. It was hidden by a bunch of Fuzzy Peach trees, so she assumed that the racer had no idea she was watching him as he turned off the engine and jumped out, pulling his hair in distress._

_She debated turning around and leaving him to his troubles. After all, he didn't like her. But then she decided that that would be the sour thing to do, and she had decided three days ago that she wasn't going to be sour anymore. So taking a deep breath, she called out, "Hey!"_

_The brown-clothing clad child whirled in her direction as she walked towards him. "You!" he gasped, taking a step back. "What do you want, you sour glitch?"_

_Lemona's eyes narrowed in response to the horrible nickname. That was what the other racers had taken to calling her ever since the day of the banquet. "You know, I was going to ask if you needed some help," she snapped, unable to keep herself from getting angry as she continued to speak, the sarcasm flowing out of her mouth like poison. "But you seem to have everything under control, so you know what? Forget I even tried."_

_She turned around and was about to return to her previous tasks when suddenly the boy called out, "No, wait!"_

_Lemona didn't know why, but she paused and turned back once more, to see that the boy no longer had the rude expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he admitted, running a hand through the curl in his hair. "I'm just worried about my cart. It's overheating, which is causing it to fall apart, and I've got a race in an hour!"_

_Interest now peaked, Lemona walked closer to get a better look. Sure enough, the entire vehicle appeared to be melting, creating puddles of chocolate syrup on the ground. Tentatively, she felt the warm hood, and when she pulled her hand back she had a sticky brown coating on her skin._

"_Hmmm…I think I've got an idea," she said, wiping her hand off on her skirt and not really worrying about the stain that the chocolate would leave. Once her hand was as clean as she could get it, she dashed back into her workshop, returning after a couple of minutes with a sander, a spray can of jaw-breaker hardening spray, and a pail of chocolate ice cream. First she took the sander and began smoothing out the melting chocolate frame. _"This'll fix the form of the cart," _she thought to herself, _"and get rid of the lines from where the chocolate's been running."_ That took a while, but not nearly as long as the next step, which was spraying the entire vehicle with the jaw-breaker spray. Lemona felt incredible thankful that her programmers had given her such good eye-sight, as that allowed her to find every little crevice and ridge, which were plentiful on the cart. She knew that she couldn't miss a single spot, and by the time she was finished, she had almost used up the entire can of spray._

_Finally, she opened the pail of ice cream, took her ice cream scoop out, and grabbed the biggest scoop of ice cream she could fit on the scooper. Then, in a motion that wasn't very graceful, she plopped it on top of the cart's hood with a wet splat. If Lemona's thinking was correct, the frozen treat would keep the cart's temperature balanced and prevent it from getting too hot. "There," she said briskly to the boy, whose mouth was open so wide that Lemona was tempted to tell him that he was going to swallow candied fruit flies if he didn't close it. "Good as new."_

_The boy hadn't moved for a while, continuing to gape at his cart, which looked brand new. "Wow!" he finally managed to gasp out, turning to Lemona. "It looks amazing! How can I ever repay you?"_

_He stepped forward and extended his arms as though he wanted to give Lemona a big hug, and Lemona knew that wasn't a good idea because of her glitch. Stepping back, she held her hands out as a warning. "No touching. And don't worry about repaying me. It's just what I do. No big deal."_

"_No big deal?" repeated the blonde boy incredulously, gesturing back to his cart. "Are you kidding? It's a HUGE deal! You saved me, big time! I really owe you!"_

_Lemona chuckled, and shoved her hands in her pockets, trying to remain modest, though she could feel her face beginning to warm up from the blush that was forming. "Well, if you really want to pay me back, you can go and try to win that race that's supposed to be starting in five minutes."_

_Being reminded of what time it was made the boy's eyes go wide again, and he cried out, "Oh yeah!" as he jumped into his newly fixed cart. He started up the engine, but before driving away, he turned to look at Lemona one more time. "I'm really serious. Thank you. What's your name again?"_

"_Lemona. Lemona Lime," responded Lemona, having to raise her voice to be heard over the roar of the engine._

"_I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter," was the last thing the boy said before driving off and leaving Lemona thinking that that boy didn't think she was a sour glitch anymore._

After that, Lemona had quickly become more popular. Rancis had spread the word to all his friends about what had happened on the track, and soon Lemona had found she was as busy as she'd ever been.

The flashback was enough to make Lemona remember the names of the other children she now saw in front of her. Swizzle Malarkey. Jubileena Bing-Bing. Candlehead. It had been so long since she'd seen any of them, now that she thought about it. What were they doing here now? Had they only just realized that she was missing? Or maybe they didn't even know she was missing; maybe it was just a coincidence that they were in that particular place in the game.

But Lemona quickly realized their purpose when she heard Jubileena speak to the group. "Guys, he's not here."

"I seriously doubt that he's even in the game," grumbled Swizzle. "He's been gone for like, eight to nine months now. Surely we would have seen him by now if he was still here. Why are we still looking?"

"Well, you know how paranoid Vanellope is about him not being locked up in the fungeon anymore," Candlehead spoke, her voice not sounding as light and airy as Lemona remembered it had been. "And now that we've just learned that the person we thought was Lemona is really a copy, she's really getting scared."

"That's another thing!" Swizzle exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Why do we care if Turbo and Lemona are together, wherever they are? We all knew that Lemona was a sour puss, why are we bothering to get her to change and be sweet like us? It's impossible!"

"No, it's not." Now Rancis was speaking, and Lemona was shocked at how serious his tone of voice was. She also couldn't help noticing that he was staring down at his cart as though he was remembering something. Lemona wondered if he was having the same flashback that she'd just experienced.

"Lemona's not just sour; she's got a sweet side just like all of us. But you remember just as well as I do what happened the last time Turbo and Lemona worked together." Rancis spoke again, his baby blue orbs filled with concern. "We may not have been with Vanellope when it all happened, but we most certainly heard about it. And we can't let that happen again. We have to keep them away from each other."

Lemona let out a cry and backed away from the force field, now feeling her own eyes widen with fear. They wanted to take her away from Turbo? The father of her child? She couldn't let them do that!

"_Can they see me? Can they hear me?" _Lemona wondered, clapping a hand over her mouth and praying that they couldn't. It didn't seem like they had so far, as she was practically standing right in front of them all and they were all acting like she was invisible. _"Maybe the force field is like one-way glass," _she thought. _"Maybe the entire cave is invisible from the outside."_ Even if her assumptions were accurate, she kept her body stiff and her hand over her mouth to ensure that any noise she made was muffled. Even the child inside of her seemed to lie completely still, not kicking and shifting inside the womb.

Lemona didn't want the people that she had once thought were her friends to take her away from the one person she actually cared about as much as the baby inside of her. If they thought that it was a good idea to keep her and Turbo apart, then they were sadly mistaken. It wouldn't make her happy, and it most certainly wouldn't make Turbo happy. Possible images of the horrific fate that would surely befall her if she was discovered began flooding Lemona's mind, and they wouldn't leave, not even after the four racers had gotten back into their carts and driven away until Lemona could no longer hear the engines that had been the cause of all this fear.

She didn't even realize that she had started quivering like a leaf until Turbo came up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. "My dear, sweet little lemon cake, whatever is the matter?"

"They…they were here," she managed to choke out, and she knew by the way she felt Turbo's body stiffen and his grip tighten around her waist that she didn't have to explain who 'they' were. "They…they were looking for us…They know I'm gone."

Turbo hissed a foul curse word, but Lemona was too distraught to be bothered by the extremity of it. "They…" she began to talk again, but by that point her body glitched, and once she was back to normal, she was sobbing. "They want to take me away from you…"

"There, there," Turbo whispered, the sound of his lisping voice oddly comforting to Lemona. "They're not going to take you away. We're going to stay together, all three of us. You, me, and our beautiful child."

As if in confirmation, the mentioned child smacked Lemona again, and the motion brought out a smile on her lips, even though she was still crying. Seeing that she was beginning to cheer up, Turbo kissed her cheek tenderly, and then, after his lips had left her face, he brought them to her ear so that he could speak again. It wasn't a whisper, it was a quiet statement, but it was powerful enough to make Lemona's blood freeze over with anticipation.

"I think it's time we go to the castle."

Please remember to read and review! Thanks again guys! Sweet lemon meringue pie, you guys are the greatest, and I really would like to know if you think anything needs to be changed or if you like this story just the way it is! Let me know what you think of my writing! Stay sweet!


	10. Chapter 10

There are no words to fully express how sorry I am for how late this is. I know that part of it was the fact that I am busy, but another part of it, a part I dislike, was that for a while, I really wasn't into it. I'm sure all you writers out there know how it is; if you've got no motivation, no drive, you just don't want to do it. But I finally figured, you guys have waited long enough. So here it is. I can't guarantee when Chapter 11 is going to come, so here's a fair warning for you guys: it may be a long wait. So be prepared. I'm sorry to have to make you guys wait, but there are other things in my life that have to be considered more important than this story. So I hope you understand.

But that's enough about me and this sad news. I'm sure you all want to get start reading, so I'll say the disclaimer, and you can begin! Please remember to review so I know what you think; that part is very important to me.

I don't own Wreck-It Ralph and the characters from the movie. I only own Lemona Lime, and her baby, who has not been named in this story as of yet. (But does have a name, I assure you!)

Chapter 10

It took an agonizingly long time for Turbo and Lemona to sneak to the castle, as they had to constantly be on the look out for anybody who would see them. The fact that Lemona was pregnant and weak also came into effect. When the castle finally came into view, Lemona felt like she could collapse, but she kept herself firmly upright with all of her withering strength. At that moment, she wished her baby had been born so it could see the marvellous home she and Turbo had found for it. "It's right in front of us Baby," she murmured under her breath. "It'll be all ours in just a matter of moments."

Turbo heard her whispered words and he suddenly faced her with a scowl. "It would already be ours right now if you'd gone faster," he hissed, his tone of voice entirely different from what Lemona had been expecting. The darkness in it was easily recognizable, and it made Lemona remember all the times Turbo had hurt her in the past eight to nine months. Instantly she assumed he was going to hurt her again and slightly flinched away, turning her body slightly and keeping her arms around her extended belly. She would take any punishment she deserved, but she still refused to allow him to harm their child.

Thankfully, no blows were delivered. Instead, after glowering at her for a long moment, Turbo regained his composure and gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Oh well. At least we made it here without getting caught. Now, how shall we get inside?"

Entering the castle was going to be another problem. With Vanellope knowing that Turbo was out of the fungeon and free to roam, Lemona could see she had tightened the security at every known entrance.

Wanting to make sure Turbo stayed happy with her, Lemona knew that she was going to have to help him come up with a way for them to get past the guards. And in order to do that, she was going to have to unleash her sour side at least a little bit.

"There must be guards at every known entrance," she mumbled, rubbing her stomach and chin in thought. "There wouldn't happen to be a hidden way in that Vanellope doesn't know about, would there? How did you get out of the fungeon?"

Upon hearing her question, Turbo's face lit up. It was clear he had remembered something important. "That's it! Follow me!"

Obediently, Lemona crept behind him. Both of them kept hidden the best they could, staying behind whatever objects they came across so that nobody would notice them. There were a couple of times where Lemona found herself holding her breath out of fear that they'd been caught, but surprisingly, nobody ever noticed them. It was as thought the two of them were invisible or simply did not exist.

Finally they were at the back of the castle hidden in a thick forest of trees. Turbo began inspecting the lower branches, sometimes pulling on them and then looking as though he was expecting something to happen. "It's gotta be around here somewhere," he mumbled to himself.

Curiously, Lemona observed him. "What are you looking for?" Her lower back and sides suddenly tightened uncomfortably, and she let out a gasp, but Turbo didn't notice. Simply dismissing it as one of the many uncomfortable consequences of being pregnant, Lemona didn't bother to mention it, and just continued to wince as the pain continued.

"It's here; I KNOW it's here," Turbo continued to mumble, so deep in thought that he hadn't even heard Lemona's question. Suddenly one of the branches he pulled made a sound that was almost like the sound of a door that needed to be oiled being opened, and an actual door swung open from the trunk of the tree the branch had come from. It had been cleverly disguised, and Lemona was shocked. To think, if she'd been walking alone in the forest and seen the tree, she would have dismissed it as simply that, a tree. "Where does that lead?" she found herself asking, her voice coming out with a little bit more difficulty than usual due to her pain.

"It's the hidden escape route," explained Turbo. "I had it built when I first came into power just in case I needed to escape for some reason. It's not even in the castle's blueprints, so there's no way Vanellope could know it exists. If I remember correctly, it should lead us right into the fungeon. Then it should be easy to get to the hallway that leads to the code room, as all of the guards have been positioned out here. Unless the little cavity's installed some sort of security system, it should be a sugar snap to get to the door. Then it'll all be a matter of figuring out the door's code."

The escape route was pitch black, so Lemona kept a tight grip on Turbo's hand as they went through, knowing that he had done this before. Though the ability to see through the black soon came to Lemona, there really was nothing to see other than walls and the path that was always ahead of them. The tunnel was quite long, but they managed to enter the fungeon just as Turbo had predicted with what Lemona thought was pretty good time. She could see snapped chains lying in pieces on the floor beneath her and she shuddered, remembering all the times she'd seen Turbo locked up in this miserable place. Though its name declared the space to be a 'fun' dungeon, Lemona knew that that was a cruel misnomer. There was nothing fun about imprisonment.

Once they slipped out of the cell and up the stairs, they were officially inside the castle. The entire place was eerily quiet, and when they finally snuck into the hallway that lead to where the coding was all held, Lemona was certain that there was something wrong. There hadn't even been anybody inside the throne room where the curtain that hid the hallway was located.

Because she was pregnant and weaker than usual, Turbo shoved her towards the door so that she could work at getting it open, while he stood in front of her protectively, eyes peeled for anybody entering the hallway. Minutes went by, and Lemona tried to shrug her feelings away, but finally she just couldn't keep them to herself any longer.

"Turbo? Something's wrong."

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!"

"But…This is too easy," protested Lemona, continuing to try different codes as she spoke. "There are no guards around the door, no alarms. There's not even any security cameras!"

"No, but there _is_ the rightful President of this game."

The words hadn't come from Turbo's mouth; the tone of voice was far too feminine to be him. Even though she hadn't heard the voice in months, Lemona knew instantly who it was, and with a sudden chill running up her aching back, she stopped herself from fully turning around. Instead, she slightly tilted her body so that she could somewhat see what was going on behind her, but nobody could catch a glimpse of her face, as it was blocked by her long hair.

Turbo, however, had no problem sneering at the raven haired, sprinkle covered, soon-to-be ex-ruler. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the glitch. This is such an _un_pleasant surprise. What have you been eating since I saw you last? You look fatter than usual."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," was Vanellope's dry response as she stood with a look on her face that almost looked more like annoyance than anger to Turbo. There was no hint of fear in her voice or the way she held herself in front of Turbo and Lemona, most likely because she'd dealt with Turbo so many times. Though he would always be considered a threat, she seemed to think that she could stop him again. "I've sent a couple of the other racers to get Calhoun, Ralph, and Felix. They'll be here in a matter of minutes to stop you and your assistant from getting inside the code room."

The déjà vu wasn't the only thing making Lemona's head spin. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to notice. Instead, Turbo began howling with cruel laughter, and Vanellope watched him confusedly.

"My 'assistant'?" Turbo gasped out when he was finally able to speak again. "Do you really not recognize this lovely young lady?" Still chuckling softly, he turned around and waved with his hand in Lemona's direction. It was a motion often used to beckon her closer, but in this case, that was not exactly what he wanted. "Come on, my little lemon cake. Turn around for the glitch."

Lemona really didn't want to face Vanellope, but there was no way she could disobey Turbo. Obediently, she fully turned around, though her body's agony was continuing to get worse and braced herself for Vanellope's reaction. She managed to hide her pain away inside of herself, but not her discomfort as she found herself staring at one of the many people she had once believed she'd never see again before becoming the queen. In truth because of her programming, Vanellope hadn't changed a bit, and Lemona found all of her memories of her, the ones she'd locked up and forgotten about, coming back.

The instant their eyes met, Vanellope's face turned a sickly shade of white. She almost couldn't believe what her eyes were allowing her to see. The woman standing in front of her looked too old to be her long-lost friend, even though she had the same hair and other recognizable features. She found her brain trying to deny that she knew who was standing before her. After so long, she knew that it was her body's way of trying to ensure she didn't get her hopes up. But her heart was making her remember something Ralph had once told her. _"The eyes never lie."_ And Vanellope only knew one person who had lime green eyes that could burn with so many different emotions at once.

"Le…Lemona?" Barely able to choke out her words, Vanellope took a step closer, not even bothering to stop herself. "It..It's you! But you're a woman! And you're all bruised up…What happened to you?"

"I..I don't…I don't remember…" Though Vanellope could see the millions of emotions Lemona was experiencing at the moment, the only one she herself could feel at the moment was terror. At any moment, Turbo could turn on her and beat her for saying too much. And to make matters worse, Vanellope recognized her. She had found her after so long. Now the possibility of being taken away from Turbo was very real.

"You're not going sour again, are you?" Now Vanellope's worried tone was getting more urgent. Fear and concern for her friend would have been evident had anybody else been looking at her, but all Lemona could see was a girl that wanted to take her away from Turbo and ruin their plans.

"You remember what happened the last time you turned sour, don't you? Your code got corrupted and you almost died of a heart attack!" Vanellope continued to speak, and before Lemona could get her words out, who should appear, but the trio that Vanellope had claimed that she'd summoned.

"Kid? Minty Zaki came rushing over and said it was an emergency. What's going—" The second Ralph's eyes fell on the duo in front of him, all he could see was Lemona. Unlike Vanellope, he had no trouble accepting who he was seeing in front of him, and all he could say was, "Oh my gosh."

"Lemona! Oh my land…I can't believe it! It's really her!" Felix began to babble, but as he observed Lemona, his eyes happened to fall upon her enlarged belly and soon his face paled too and his voice faltered. "Oh my land."

Soon everybody's eyes were falling on her stomach. Lemona tried to hide it by cowering behind Turbo and covering it with her arms, but it was all to no avail. Nobody could take back what they'd seen, and by covering up her stomach, it allowed them to get glimpses of the other injuries her body had been healing from.

"You monster," Ralph managed to snarl out, beginning to advance towards Turbo with his gigantic fists clenched and his eyes wild. "What have you done to her? She's a child! A _CHILD_! You'd better start saying your prayers, because I'm going to—"

"No! Ralph!"

Before Ralph could get any closer, Lemona used what little strength she had to run in front of Turbo. She stretched her arms out so that her body looked like a human 'T' but that didn't last long, as she was still in a lot of pain. Bending over and gritting her teeth, she managed to gasp out her demands, and they made Turbo leer cockily at his enemies. "Don't…Don't hurt him. He's…not that…bad. He…he loves me. And I…I love him…I'm...I'm not a girl anymore…I'm a woman. And he…he knows that…"

"I don't believe this," Sergeant Calhoun spoke up for the first time, lowering her weapon and staring as Lemona glitched in front of them. "That girl's got the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome I've ever seen in my life."

"Stockholm Syndrome?" repeated Vanellope, shooting a bewildered look in the sergeant's direction. "What is that? Tell me what it is!" She was so crazed with concern that she gripped Calhoun's armour and started shaking her urgently.

Calhoun shrugged Vanellope off and shook her head, obviously bothered by what was going on. Her words came out taut, with a hint of disgust aimed at Turbo. "It's a condition that develops in many kidnap and abuse victims. Basically, they start feeling empathy towards the person that's hurting them. They actually believe that they're good guys and that everything they do is for the victims own good."

The explanation was good enough for Vanellope. "Well she's wrong!"

Lemona watched as the distraught child in front of her turned to face her, her eyes shiny with new tears. "Lemona, you've got to believe us! Turbo doesn't love you; you don't deserve to be hurt. You've done absolutely nothing wrong! Come with us! We've missed you! We can help you! We can show you what real love is."

But it was no use. The very instant the words, "Come with us," had been spoken, Lemona started shaking her head urgently. As she spoke, her voice turned more and more frantic and the glitching began to occur more often, her body reverting from binary and code to back to normal in a recurring pattern. She was like a television screen with static that disappeared and reappeared. "No, no, no. You can't make me leave; you can't take me away from him! I won't leave, I won't! He loves me, he LOVES—AGH!"

Suddenly Lemona interrupted herself with a battered cry of agony. All of her strength left her and she collapsed onto the floor. It suddenly became hard to focus. All she could feel was water, and she couldn't stop herself from thinking, "I'm wet. Why am I wet?" A contraction suddenly ripped through her body and she screamed again. Nothing could ease her pain, not even when Turbo grabbed her hand and held it tight. It had never been this bad before, all throughout her months of being pregnant. It was all a million times worse, no, a trillion times worse. Lemona felt like she was being sent through hell and back. She wasn't even able to think about holding back her glitches now, too blind with pain. It was all she could feel.

"What's wrong with her?" Vanellope cried out as everybody stared in fear as she started gasping and crying.

"Her water's broken," Calhoun answered, the expression on her face turning grimmer. Her eyes were trained on the liquid soaking Lemona's clothes. Moving swiftly, she knelt on the floor beside their agonized friend and slid her gun into her belt's holster. Then she finished her explanation as bluntly as possible. "She's having her baby."

I'm almost sorry I'm leaving it here, especially with the fact that it may be a while for me to update. I considered making this chapter longer, but I kind of just wanted to publish it for you guys so you'd have something from me to read because it's been so long. Thanks for all of your support and reviews. Honestly, I don't deserve such wonderful compliments. You guys always make me feel happy when you drop me a review because it tells me people actually enjoy reading my work, and I take pride in knowing that I can provide something you enjoy.

Speaking of reviews and such, I have a slight request of you guys. If you liked "Sweet and Sometimes Sour" and are enjoying "This Shouldn't Be Happening," would you all mind maybe checking out the one-shots I've posted? There hasn't been too much feedback on those so far, and I would like to know what you guys think. And remember, if there's something you don't like as much, or think should be changed, please inform me!

Thanks again you guys! You are all incredible! Remember to review! Stay sweet!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. I am SO sorry you guys. I know you wanted me to update quickly, especially considering where I left the story last time, but life got in the way, as it often does. But for now my life is not as hectic, so I managed to find the time to finish this new chapter. Truth be told, I'm kind of hoping to get this story done so I can begin the third story in the trilogy. That's right, you heard and read correctly...I am seriously considering writing a third story. Admittedly, it will be mostly about Lemona's child and not Lemona, but I've got some ideas written down and creeping around my head, and I can't wait to get them on here! Hopefully it'll turn out better than this story; I'm not liking this one as much. But I do like this chapter, and I'm hoping that when you read it you will too. Please, please, PLEASE read and review! In fact, right now I'm at 92 reviews...If you guys could get me to 100 that would be a huge honor and landmark for me. I've never gotten 100 reviews on a story before.

Anyways, here it is, after a long, long wait. Thanks for being so patient with me you guys! You are all incredible! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

The urgency and truth behind Calhoun's words sunk in immediately, and instantly everyone was springing up to help. "Vanellope, get me as many clean towels as you can find," the sergeant ordered, and in a flash, Vanellope had glitched out of the room to obey.

"Felix, grab your hammer and come over here by me in case anything goes wrong." Hearing his wife's words, Felix too obeyed, snatching up his golden hammer in the blink of an eye.

Seeing the hammer, Turbo began to stutter. "What? No, we don't need that! Nothing's going to go wrong." The first time he said that, he was speaking to himself and to Calhoun, and the second time, he focussed all of his attention on Lemona. "Nothing's going to go wrong Lemona." But Lemona was in too much pain to show if she had heard him, and from the agonized noises coming from her mouth, it would have been a miracle if she had been able to hear him.

The minute he spoke, Ralph advanced towards him again, and Turbo looked up with a glare. "Don't you dare take me away from her. That is my child she's giving birth to, I have a right to be here with her! Get away from us! We don't need any of you or your magical hammer."

"Oh really?" a dry smirk somehow managed to slide onto Calhoun's face, but only for a moment. "And pray tell, just how much do you know about child birth?"  
The flush that appeared on Turbo's face was all the answer she needed. That didn't stop him from speaking in defiance though. "Well, how do _you_ know so much about child birth, Miss 'I'm in charge of everything'? You're a soldier!"

"Do you ever wonder why I'm the only _female_ soldier anybody ever sees in my game?" asked Calhoun, watching Lemona intently as she spoke. "It's because all of the other ones were stupid enough to think they could get banged up and still fight bugs. Boy did I straighten them out once the pregnancy was done with them. But I think they're content living hidden in the barracks. None of them would be able to live with themselves if they did something that would cause them to hurt their child, and that includes going out and getting themselves killed. The need to protect is a maternal instinct that's programmed into every woman, no matter what game they're from. But enough with the rambling. We need to help Lemona NOW."

Focussing all of her attention on the pained soon-to-be mother, Calhoun spoke in a firm, but calm voice that surprised everybody in the room. "Listen to me Lemona. I know your body hurts right now, but screaming is not going to help. I need you to take deep breaths in and out. If you have to moan or grunt, then go ahead; it'll help. But whatever you do, don't scream. Okay?"

By some miracle, she had spoken to Lemona at a moment when she was not in the middle of a contraction, so she actually managed to hear the order, even though she was still in quite a bit of pain. "I'm…I'm scared," she confessed in a weak whimper that reminded everybody of the truth that she was still a child trapped in a woman's body. "What's going to happen to my baby? I don't know what to do."

Instantly, everybody sucked in their breath, fully preparing for a tirade about fear much like the one Calhoun gave to her soldiers at the beginning of every game. Which is why everybody was surprised to hear her say, "It's perfectly natural for first-time mothers. But your body knows what to do Lemona. Your child is going to be just fine, so long as you listen to me, and to your body."

After the earlier confrontation, everyone was pretty sure that Lemona was going to try to get away from Calhoun, to tell her that she didn't want or need their help and that all she needed was Turbo. This is why they were all surprised when Lemona nodded once in understanding, her eyes wide with fear. Unfortunately, this happened just as another contraction arose. Remembering what she'd been told, she resisted the urge to scream, and as she began to moan, Turbo's grip on her hand tightened. He had what almost looked like a worried expression on his face, but nobody wanted to get any ideas. "How long is this going to take?" he asked Calhoun, the impatience growing in his voice. "How long before we see the child?"

"However long it takes," was Calhoun's curt response as she continued to watch Lemona. Truthfully, there wasn't very much she could do right now but wait and make sure nothing went wrong. "Child birth occurs in three to four stages, and right now, she's only in the first. The time it takes for each stage to complete itself is different for every woman. Kid," she said, suddenly directing her words towards Lemona. "If you start to feel like you're burning or stinging, you need to let me know, okay? That'll be when you need to start pushing."

Lemona nodded again through the pain, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Sweat was beginning to build up on her skin, and when Vanellope finally returned with the towels, Calhoun used one to wipe her face off.

Seeing Turbo still in the room made Vanellope's face start to whiten like a sugar beet, but then as she tried to regain composure, she completely lost it, her face turning as red as beetroot. "What is he still doing here? Get rid of him!" she demanded, jamming an accusatory finger in Turbo's direction. Had he been close to her, she probably would have been able to stick her finger into one of his big brown eyes. Her own beautiful hazel eyes narrowed with hatred, as though she was blaming him for all of their problems, which she most likely was.

Hearing her order made Lemona's eyes fly open in a panic, and she started to protest through her pain, forgetting what Calhoun had told her earlier. "No, no, no, don't take him away, don't do it! Please, no, no, I'm begging you! I need him, I need him, he needs to be here with me!"

"Now Lemona, you need to calm down. Stressing yourself is not going to help the baby. Turbo's not going anywhere." After speaking, Calhoun ensured that Lemona's breathing had slowed down a bit before turning to the little princess, who was sputtering furiously. "But..But…Calhoun! Has the beacon in your game fried your brains?"

"Look kid, I'm not going to do anything that'll risk the safety of Lemona or this baby, even if it means letting this delinquent stay here with them." By the look on Calhoun's face, she wanted to use a more insulting term or profanity to describe Turbo, but wouldn't dare to do it with Lemona in hearing range.

"But what if he corrupts Lemona again? What if he makes her sour side come back?" Vanellope protested, her panic and worry getting the best of her. She had only just found her good friend again and did not want to risk losing her.

"Come back? Hoo hoo, foolish girl, don't you know that it never left?" There was without a doubt, a sense of mocking in Turbo's tone as he finally spoke up again. As soon as he did, everybody's eyes were on him, including Lemona's, and she tried to croak out, "No…Turbo, don't…" But nobody heard her.

Vanellope's eyes narrowed again out of suspicion. "What do you mean it never left? Of course it did! Lemona doesn't get sour anymore, except when she's around YOU!"

"Oh really?" Turbo's eyebrows raised in disbelief and taunting. "Well then, why don't you ask little Lemona here what happens every night when she's all by herself in that precious workshop of hers?"

"Oh jiminy jaminy…" Felix murmured. He was so stunned that when he lost his grip on the golden hammer in his hand and it clattered to the floor he didn't notice. In fact, nobody did. "You don't mean…?"

Turbo's evil smirk only seemed to widen as it finally dawned on him that nobody knew Lemona's secret. "Of course that's what I mean Felix! Your little friend here, my lover and mother of my child, is still a sour little girl with so many negative emotions bundled up inside of her that she's tried to hide from you all that she can't help letting them out at night when nobody's around. And how do I know this?" Leering proudly, he leaned forward a little bit before answering his own question. "Because I saw her do it on the night I_ took her._"

That was the final straw for Ralph, who started to lunge towards the leering villain. But just as his hands were about to wrap around Turbo's neck, Lemona let out a cry. "Ohhh! Calhoun…It burns!"

"She's crowning," stated Calhoun. Immediately everybody turned their attention back at Lemona, and Vanellope cried out the only thing that needed to be said to explain what crowing was: "I see the head!"

CRASH!

Turbo howled with laughter once the after-effects of the crash had subsided. "I guess ol' Ralphie's not as tough as he seems," he mocked, barely able to speak between his psychotic howls of laughter.

Though Vanellope was still no fan of Turbo's to any extent, she too cracked a small smile, though for once in her life she kept her wise remarks to herself. Even Calhoun leaned in Vanellope's direction and whispered, "I knew he was a wuss the moment he entered my game. True, at first at thought he was someone else, but my judgement was still right."

Ralph made no effort to defend himself. He was, after all, unconscious from fainting.

An even more urgent moan in Lemona's direction brought Calhoun's attention back to the more pressing matters at hand. "Okay Lemona," she began, "on the count of three I need you to push as hard as you can. No, I need you to push harder than you can. You're almost done, and you've been done well so far. Don't give up on me now. Ready? Okay, one…Two…Three!"

The only sound for what seemed like a very long time was the sound of the effort Lemona was putting into every push she gave. Even though she still had Stockholm Syndrome, her previous feelings were all forgotten, and she found herself realizing that Calhoun had been right. Her body did know what to do, and so long as she listened to it, her child was going to be just fine.

If she had been right about that, what other things was she and the ones Lemona had once considered friends right about?

But there was no time to start contemplating that. Right now, she had to listen to her body, and her body was telling her to push. So push she did, until finally her throat was sore, her voice was hoarse, her body felt like it was about to explode, and she was crying and praying mentally, and feeling a million overwhelming emotions at once. Then suddenly...

All the pain was gone. All of the emotions that had just been there had vanished in a metaphorical puff of smoke. The utmost relief replaced all of it. Finally Lemona was able to breathe easily.

A beautiful silence filled the air for only a couple of seconds before another sound took its place. The perfect sound.

Crying.

An_ infant _crying.

Calhoun removed an army knife from her belt and sliced the cord that had connected the mother and child for nine incredibly hard months. A collective gasp rose up when she used a towel to dry off the child and remove the blood from its body.

"_No,"_ Lemona thought, never taking her eyes off of the bundle. It wasn't just _a _child. It was _her _child. Though the umbilical cord was cut, the two of them would still be connected. They would be connected through codes, the experiences they had endured together, and above all, they would be connected by a strong love. Without the tiny infant that was now wrapped in the towel, Lemona wasn't sure what would have happened to her. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to survive.

She paid extra close attention to the next words Calhoun spoke as she held the infinitely precious bundle towards her. "Congratulations soldier. She's perfectly healthy."

"She?" Turbo and Lemona gasped out in unison, and for a moment, Lemona worried that Turbo might faint like Ralph had.

Calhoun nodded and continued to hold out her arms until Lemona got the courage to take the warm bundle in her own arms. "It's a girl."

But she wasn't just a girl. Her hair was not the color of candy, or blonde like Lemona's. Instead, it was a gorgeous shade of burnt umber, though there was something about it that made Lemona think of fruit cake. No longer crying in her mother's arms, she stared up at Lemona with damp eyes shimmering with tears that had not broken free and fallen down her cheeks. Those wide eyes held a number of wonderful emotions inside. Trust, love, innocence, and above all, curiosity, were easy to pick out. Those little gum drops of emotion were a gorgeous shade of olive green, a perfect combination of yellow and green. At first Lemona was confused by them. The green shade made sense as that was Lemona's eye color. Then she remembered something about Turbo she'd almost completely forgotten. The first time she had ever met him she had seen him glitch into his true self, and his true self did not have milk chocolate brown eyes. His true coding gave him yellow eyes. Their baby girl had a perfect 50/50 combination of their codes for eye color.

"_No,"_ Lemona thought again._ "My daughter is not just a girl. She is a miracle. She is perfect. She is an angel."_

"I know what I want to name her," she whispered to Turbo, who had placed both of his arms on Lemona's shoulders and was staring down at the mesmerizing little baby that nobody could take their eyes off of. The name had come suddenly to her, almost as though it had struck her like a lightening bolt, and there was immediately no other choice that could even be slightly considered.

His curiosity peaked, Turbo turned his attention towards Lemona. "Is it better than Turbo Junior?" he asked, causing Lemona to let out a giggle.

"Yes," she answered, nuzzling herself comfortable in Turbo's grip and looking down once again at their daughter, who let out a coo that made Lemona's heart melt upon hearing it. "It is."

Both Lemona and her child smiled at each other and Lemona never took her eyes off of the sight when she spoke next.

"I want to name her Angelina. Angelina Fruite Cake."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everybody! I had hoped to get this chapter written a couple nights ago, but it didn't happen. I hope you like it! The wait wasn't too bad this time, was it? It's hard to say how many chapters this story has left, but I think it's safe to say that the end is near...But don't fret! Like I said, it's not done yet! I am so overwhelmed by the amount of feedback, reviews, and support this story has received. To all of you out there, my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and the viewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so excited to say that you guys gave me more than 100 reviews for the first time as a Fanfiction writer, and that means so much to me. It's such a huge accomplishment, and it wouldn't have been possible without all of you! So once again, THANK YOU! You are all so incredible! I dedicate this next chapter to all of you.

I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Just Lemona Lime and her beautiful baby girl. Please read, review, and above all, ENJOY!

Lemona's heart continued to lift as she managed to tear her eyes away from Angelina so she could look up at Turbo again. She hoped he would be as satisfied with her decision as she was. Now that all of the waiting and pain was over, Lemona felt light and happier then she'd felt in a very long time. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd actually smiled or even let out a chuckle.

But the lifting suddenly came to a halt, like an elevator breaking down, when she saw the look of disapproval on Turbo's face. "Well," he began speaking, "it's nice, Lemon Drop, but I don't really think I like it. We definitely can't call her Turbo Junior, but that doesn't mean we need to start thinking of ridiculous things like that. You know what? She looks like an Axle to me. There we go. That's what we'll call her. Axle Speed."

The elevator that was Lemona's heart began to sink again and she managed to barely nod sullenly, her hopes dashed. There was no way Turbo could understand why Lemona had chosen the name she had out of the millions of names in the world. In her mind, it had been the perfect name for her perfect baby girl who had kept her going through the insane nine months she'd been living in hiding with Turbo. Yet she could tell by the warning gleam in his eyes that she needed to agree or there would be consequences. So Axle Speed it was.

But suddenly there was a disturbance of the peace. "Now hold on just a candy-coated minute!" Vanellope demanded, stepping forward. Her hands rested firmly on her hips, and she proceeded to glare at Turbo. Before, she had been chewing on the strings of her sweater, trying to keep her mouth occupied so it wouldn't start spouting words. But now that Lemona was no longer in pain, it was clear she was no longer willing to keep her mouth shut or hide her hatred towards Turbo. "You can't tell Lemona to change her kid's name! She likes Angelina Fruite Cake, and frankly, I like it much better than 'Axle Speed.' Are you _trying _to make your kid sound like a weirdo? Do you even remember what an axle is? I'll give you a hint….It's the thing the wheels are attached to so they can go around and around."

Turbo's venomous glare turned towards the defiant president, and Lemona managed to choke out her next words. She didn't mind if Turbo hurt her; she had grown used to being punished long ago. But the idea of him hurting someone she used to call a friend was not a good one, no matter how terrified she was of having Vanellope take her away. "Vanellope, please…don't. It's fine, really…Axle Speed's not that bad…Besides, this is Turbo's child too. He's allowed to have a say."

"Hogwash!" Vanellope blurted, her anger growing. "I may not have a father of my own, but I know well enough that just because Turbo made it possible for this baby to exist, that doesn't make him her father! He took advantage of you Lemona, and if those bruises I see are any indication of what else he's done over the nine months you've been gone, he doesn't deserve to be called 'father,' 'daddy,' 'Pops,' or any other variation of the word."

"Vanellope's right Lemona," Felix interjected. It was shocking to see that the polite little man, who usually got very uncomfortable when giving his opinion on other peoples' business, did not look uncomfortable now. Instead, concern was the only thing Lemona could see. "You may not agree with us, but we all know that you're far too young to be a mother."

"And yet here you are, with a child in your arms, all because of this jerk." Ralph was finally awake after fainting, and it appeared nothing had changed about him because of the incident. He still seemed a little dizzy, but the way he was clenching his fists as he grumbled indicated he would be more than okay with starting a fight. His tone was very accusatory, and aimed directly at Turbo.

"He's not a jerk," snapped Lemona. The discussion developing was making her uncomfortable, and that made her angry. A glitch ran through her body, and because she was holding onto her daughter, it covered her as well. The baby began to wail as a response to it, and as soon as the glitch was finished, Lemona only held her closer and tighter, rocking her back and forth and trying to get her to stop. She didn't ever want to see her child sad. As she rocked, she continued to speak, trying to sound determined and firm. To her dismay, she couldn't stop her voice from quivering. "He's my boyfriend, the father of my child, and he _should_ be the ruler of this entire game. That's all we want: to rule the game."

"Sweet mother of monkey milk Lemona, we all know that's not possible!" Vanellope protested exasperatedly. The tone in her voice made her sound much more mature than Lemona was used to, and she was shocked to realize that this entire ordeal had played its part on everybody involved.

Vanellope continued to speak, and Lemona tried to pay attention, but it wasn't easy, as she could feel Turbo's gaze burning down on her. She knew he was watching her to ensure that if she tried to do anything he didn't like, he could stop her and punish her.

Vanellope's voice rang loud and strong among the silence. Even the baby had stopped crying, as though she too was listening to the speech. "We all know that I am the rightful ruler of this game! Turbo may have come in and taken over once, but that doesn't mean he owns the place. I vowed to myself and to my citizens long ago that I would _NEVER_ let him do what he did again, and I have stuck to that vow ever since. I also made another promise." Here her voice lowered, but the power behind it was still there. "I promised that I would protect the citizens of this game. And I failed. I didn't keep you safe, Lemona. I didn't know that you still had your sour side. I didn't know Turbo was able to break out of the fungeon. I didn't know that he was plotting to kidnap you. I _especially _didn't know that he would hurt you like he has. But I'm willing to fix my mistakes, and I'm _more_ than willing to help you, no matter how long it takes. You're one of my best friends Lemona. I love you like a sister."

Lemona could vaguely remember that this had been what she'd longed for when she'd first been kidnapped. She'd prayed and wished for her friends to find her and rescue her. She could honestly say that she no longer felt that longing or need, but Vanellope's words were confusing her. She spoke of love, yet she wanted to take Lemona away from Turbo. Yes, it was true, he'd kidnapped her. But he'd also done so much more. "I don't want my daughter to grow up without a father," she mumbled, but even to her, the words didn't sound entirely convincing. There was more to the story than just her wanting Turbo to be able to help raise the child. The fact was that Lemona needed Turbo just as much as she needed to keep her child safe and happy.

She knew exactly what Vanellope and the others had been hoping for. They'd hoped that when or if they finally found her, she would be stronger. She could see in their eyes that they'd expected that sort of change in her. It was what Vanellope had done when Turbo had ripped her code apart and then ostracized her because of it for many years. Though Vanellope had sought refuge in a volcano she'd been forced to call home, she hadn't spent her life hiding away inside of it. No, instead she had gone out and fought, doing everything in her power to be able to get the chance to race as she had longed to. She had grown bolder, learning how to use her words and actions as weapons when a fight started. She had learned how to build up walls around her so that the words of others wouldn't hurt as badly when they were hurled at her.

Unfortunately, it was clear to Lemona that she had done the very opposite. While she did still have her sour side, it was easy to see, even to her, that she was weaker. She had started off strong, but this ordeal had eventually changed her. She had once been able to stand tall and strong on her own; now she needed to lean on Turbo for support, both literally and metaphorically. _He_ was the wall she used to protect herself, and she couldn't give him up. It just wasn't an option.

There was one other fact to consider: there was no way that Turbo would allow Lemona to leave him. But nobody else seemed to care about that as Calhoun approached, apprehending Turbo before turning to the others. "Take Lemona and her baby to the bathroom so they can get cleaned up. Then bring her to Vanellope's room so they can sleep. It looks like they need it. I'm taking this _virus_ to the jail in my game. We all know he can't be trusted to stay put in this game."

Everybody moved obediently, ignoring the words Lemona had spoken only moments ago. Everybody except for Turbo. "No! NO!" he cried out angrily, fighting to get out of Calhoun's strong grip. "You can't do this to me! I'm TURBO!"

"Oh trust me, we all know who you are, Bog Breath," Calhoun sneered, tightening her grip in response to his wiggling. "And that's why we're doing this. We'll figure out what we're going to do with you later. You know, in my game, a criminal offence such as this would result in the _death penalty_."

Nobody could tell whether or not Calhoun was exaggerating, but the cold, burning look on her face told everybody not to ask. Instead, they all got back to business, helping Lemona to her feet. Lemona was not going willingly either, but with her baby in her arms, there wasn't much she could do in the way of fighting or running away. One wrong move could cause disaster. Instead, she just settled on begging. "No, no, no, please don't! Don't take him away!"

"I'm sorry Lemona, We're doing this because we care," Felix spoke gently as he, Ralph, and Vanellope guided Lemona in the opposite direction. "Nobody's going to hurt you anymore."

Lemona heard his words, but they didn't seem to make sense or register in her brain as she walked, her head turned so she could watch as Calhoun flew off on her cruiser. She could see Turbo continuing to squirm, but she knew there was no point. There was no way he could get away from Calhoun. Tears fell down her face, landing on the towel her daughter was still wrapped in. In an attempt to feel better, she pulled her daughter as close to her chest as possible, burrowing her head in the little patch of hair on top of the child's head and hoping to catch a whiff of new baby smell. For some reason she felt it might comfort her. It seemed to work a little bit, but the thing that really calmed her down was when her child let out another coo, obviously delighted with having her mother's face so close to hers. The look of trust in her olive eyes never left, giving Lemona purpose. This child trusted her to keep her safe from harm, just as Lemona had before. It was a never ending job.

As ordered, Felix led Lemona to the washroom, where she spent a very long time. She managed to clean herself and her baby relatively quickly. The rest of the time inside the washroom she spent thinking about everything.

What was love, really? Both Turbo and Vanellope had claimed they loved her, yet both had treated her so entirely different. Who was right when it came to believing how Lemona should be treated? More importantly, who was better to trust? All her life her trust had bounced back and forth, from Vanellope to Turbo, back to Vanellope, and now back to Turbo again. She felt like her baby all of a sudden. She wanted somebody to trust; somebody she would know could take care of her and protect her. If she put her trust in the wrong person, she could end up in trouble. But once again, who was better to trust?

Once she realized that her thoughts were simply going around in a circle, Lemona decided to drop it for a while. She ran a hairbrush through her hair one more time, then picked up her daughter and exited the washroom, meeting Ralph and Felix at the door. Both had been standing there to ensure she didn't go anywhere.

A nervous glitch ran through her body yet again, but she allowed the men to lead her to Vanellope's room, where the door was wide open. The kid president was waiting inside for her, holding a pile of clothing. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, but I tried to find things that were yellow and green, because I know those are your favourite colours."

Lemona took the pile, set it down on the bed, and sifted through it. Most of it was her size, but at the top of the pile there were a couple of small bodysuits made of cotton candy that were too small to be for her. "Where did these come from?" she asked, allowing herself to smile a little as she held one up.

"Oh, while you were in the washroom, I asked Crumbelina if she could make a couple of those," Vanellope shifted her feet from side to side. She seemed pleased with herself, but suddenly, at the same time, a little bit shy. "You know everybody's really happy to have you back Lemona. We really did miss you."

The words, "I missed you too," caught in Lemona's throat. She wanted to say them, but she knew she couldn't, because the words weren't entirely true. So she settled for, "Thanks," hoping she didn't sound uncomfortable enough to be considered insincere. Vanellope nodded as though she understood the predicament.

Ralph and Felix left so Lemona could get changed out of her filthy clothes. She changed swiftly, but knew that Vanellope's eyes were on her. Lemona didn't blame her. She probably still wasn't used to seeing Lemona as an adult.

"What are you going to do?"

The words came just as Lemona finished buttoning one of the buttons on a onesie for the baby. They made Vanellope sound small and scared, and it was a huge contrast to the brave Vanellope that Lemona had seen and heard hours before.

"What do you mean?" Lemona managed to ask, turning to stare at her. Vanellope's hazel eyes were now brimmed with tears, but she was still strong enough to forbid them from streaming down her cheeks. She sniffed once, then spoke again.

"Lemona, right now you're in an adult's body. That's good for taking care of he baby, but what about for racing? The gamers accepted King Candy, but an adult version of you? They'll expect all of us to be adults if they see that, and what happens when they don't see us all grown up? No offence, but I'm not planning on altering my code anytime soon, and I'm pretty sure none of the other racers are either. And what if suddenly whatever made you grow up wears off before your kid is finished growing? What if it's too soon? Or here's something to consider," Now Vanellope's voice dropped as though she didn't want the child behind them to hear her, even though they both knew she wouldn't be able to understand them. "What if your child grows up and then you revert back to your kid programming? Won't she have questions about what happened to her mother and possibly her father? Unlike the rest of us, she's been programmed with parents, they can't just suddenly disappear! What do you plan on telling her? That you were her age when 'Daddy' came along and made you pregnant against your will? How is the kid going to take something like that? I'll tell you one thing: if I was in your kid's shoes, I wouldn't want to hear that! But it's the truth! There's no way to sugar-coat it!" As she spoke, her voice's pitch gradually increased until finally she was squealing in a high tone that could possibly break glass.

She was right, Lemona knew she was right. But she had no answers. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there," she finally managed to say. "But for now, I'll just stay hidden and take care of her. You guys can use that fake me that Turbo created so the gamers don't wonder about where I am."

Vanellope inhaled sharply, as if she had something to say that she both did and didn't want to say. "I've been considering something," she admitted, and the tone of her voice told Lemona immediately that what she was about to say was not good. "What if, when the child grows up, we fix your coding? You know, turn you back to your kid state. Then…I could go into the code room and…erase her memories."

Lemona looked up sharply, her eyes widening. "You mean erase parts of her code?"

"I wouldn't erase all of her memories!" Vanellope quickly cried out in defence. Her hands flew up as she did so. "Just the ones about Adult you and Turbo. Or I could alter them! I could take out Turbo completely, and replace him with some of the Sugar Rush racers and you as a kid! I could make her think you were her sister or something! That way she wouldn't have to know all of the horrible things that happened to you!"

Though the explanation made sense, the entire idea was horrible in Lemona's eyes. Altering code was dangerous, and allowing it to happen would be going against what she planned on doing for the rest of her life: taking care of her daughter and keeping her safe. "There is no way that I am ever going to allow you to touch a single strand of my daughter's code," she hissed, hoping that the sour glare she sent Vanellope's way made her point perfectly clear. "Just because you think taking Turbo away from us was a good thing doesn't mean it was. In fact, I don't like any of your ideas regarding my family so far! If you're trying to get me to change my mind about him, it's not working! I still love him…"

"Calhoun said you'd say that," Vanellope muttered, giving her an apologetic glance. "She said it would take some time for the Stockholm Syndrome to wear off. But Lemona, please know…we're all willing to wait. We're all going to be here for you as you heal, even if you end up with some scars that don't completely go away."

Lemona had nothing to say about that, so she turned away from Vanellope so she could place her baby in a crib that one of the other racers must have brought in while she was in the washroom. Then she crawled into the president's bed, which Vanellope was willing to give up for the night. She would instead take the room next door.

The comfy sponge cake bed reminded Lemona of the one in the cave. However, it was softer, and for a brief moment, Lemona wondered if Vanellope had given it to her in an effort to get her to relax. She didn't think she could, but she was willing to try. She was exhausted. The bed was close enough to the crib that Lemona could reach down and touch her baby, who was sleeping like a rock. Lemona wished sleep could come that easily for her. As she lay on her side, her hand gently stroking her child, Vanellope came up to her with a sheet of paper. "Here."

"What is it?" Lemona took the sheet and looked at it. There wasn't a lot of writing on it, but there were spaces with lines indicating where information could be placed. At the very top in the center was the longest line.

"A birth certificate," Vanellope answered, now holding out a pen made from pink liquorice. "For your kid. We can fill out the rest tomorrow, but I figured the sooner you named your baby, the better. We don't want to have to call it, 'the baby' forever."

Lemona looked at the certificate, then back at her daughter, who was still sleeping like an angel. Two names flew around in her head. Axle Speed, the one she'd been ordered to give the child by Turbo, or Angelina Fruite Cake, the one that had come in a moment of pure bliss, entirely out of nowhere. The name that made so much sense to Lemona.

She took a few moments, and then, hesitantly, she put the pen to the paper and scrawled out the name in handwriting.

A.N.G.E.L.I.N.A. F.R.U.I.T.E. C.A.K.E.

Now her decision was in writing. There was no way to take it back.

And for once, Lemona didn't feel bad about disobeying Turbo.


End file.
